So what happens now?
by Absolutelyjaded
Summary: The war has ended, Ron and Hermione have their own battles to face. Ron has lost his sibling and Hermione is on the hunt for her parents. They find their world changing as everything is resolved, how long can it last before they're effected by a few unexpected surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters and such belong to J.K herself and lovely Warner Bros. **

**This is my first attempt and would like some feedback so please leave some comments! **

**Chapter one **

Hermione drew a quick breath as she woke from a nightmare. Her eyes adjusted and focused onto the mahogany side table where a bright orange Chudley Cannons scarf lay. Ron. Suddenly she became aware of a warm heat on the side of her neck. She was with Ron. In his bed. Hermione had dreamed of this moment for years. She was then hit by the events that scared her dreams. So many lives lost, Tonks, Remus, Lavender... Fred. She began to feel uncomfortable, how could she keep him here, whilst his family needed him the most. Ron would've cursed her on the spot if he knew what she was thinking. The sunlight peeked through a crack in the dusty curtains specks of dust floated in midair, falling gracefully to the ground. Ron's grip tightened around her waist, Hermione's heart skipped half a dozen beats.

Ron inhaled deeply, Hermione. The smell of her bushy hair made his insides melt. He held her tightly, it couldn't be more after sunrise and he wasn't planning on facing his mother quite yet. He had noticed Harry get up and leave two hours before hand, he didn't bother to ask where he was going. Hermione began to stir and Ron guessed it was time to get up before people began to wonder. She shuffled over to face him, their nosed nearly touching.

"Morning" Ron whispered.

"Hi" she replied smiling gently.

Ron brought his hand to her face and held her cheek in his palm, skimming his thumb lightly over a graze she had attained from the pervious night. Inside Hermione was going crazy, Hi? Was that all she could say! Wondering what to say next she licked her lips. The kiss, did he remember?

Oh he loved it when she did that and automatically he licked his too. He'd replayed the moment she had kissed him before he drifted to sleep. He wanted to kiss her this time, he wanted to kiss her now. Slowly he pursued forward tugging her face gently toward his until they met in the middle. This kiss was different then the first, it was passionate and private, it felt like four years of wanting to kiss her came at one time. They pulled apart after what felt like several minutes and Hermione couldn't help but to giggle.

"What?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around her and laying onto his back.

"Nothing, I...I just have wanted you to do that since the moment you came back" she admitted.

Ron sighed, he still hasn't forgiven himself for leaving his two best friends in a moment of weakness.

"I think you should see your parents Ron" Hermione said after a few minuets of silence. Ron groaned and rolled onto Hermione, slightly hovering above her small frame.

"Just one more kiss" Ron begged and lowed his neck to kiss her full on the mouth. Hermione ran her hands through his red hair and around his long neck.

"Okay Ron. Go!" She managed to say between kisses.

"Won't you come with me?" He said kissing around her neck.

"No, I need to shower. I'll join you in a bit"

Ron groaned again and Hermione touched his face.

"Please go, your family needs you" she said quietly and Ron finally understood. Kissing her once on her forehead he stepped of the bed and headed toward the door.

"Towels are under the bed, showers are across the hall" he flashed her a smile and disappeared out of the boys dorm.

The hot water cascaded down her body, she pressed her cheek against the cool tiles of the shower cubical. Gazing down at the plug where the water drained she saw a mixture of dirt, dust and blood. Automatically she ran her hands over her body to find the cause of all the blood. A sharp pain in her side made her flinch and she rotated her hips to get a better look. She gasped at the gash in her side that started at her hipbone and finished at the bottom of her rips. How didn't she realise it earlier? Shutting the water off she stepped out of the cubical and reached for the small beaded bag.

After she had healed she wrapped Ron's towel tightly around her and sat on a wooden bench next to a large window. She gazed out of the large piece of glass and took in the sights of the new Hogwarts. Smoke still rose from parts of the Castle but the scene still remained the same. The sun had surfaced the green hills and made them glisten with sparkles. Nothing had really changed, well nothing that couldn't be fixed. She wondered if she would return to Hogwarts, she doubted Ron would and Harry would be accepted into the ministry.

Hermione sighed and reached for her beaded bag once more, she took out some clean clothes she had been saving. The crisp fabric felt like Christmas morning and her birthday had come at once. She left the boys dorm and descended the stone steps into the common room. The place was untouched by the war, the notice board was the same as when she had left. Mugs and plates had been deserted on wooden tables as students left in panic. Taking one last look around the place she was unsure she would see again and stepped out the door and headed toward the remains of the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, I had a couple of lovely reviews of which I am thankful! I've written another chapter but I would really like some more feedback just to see how I'm doing! **

**All rights and such belong to JK Rowling herself. **

**Chapter 2**

Specks of dust and ash irritated Ron's nose as he entered the already busy Great Hall. He Managed to slip past most people without causing attention. At the far end sat most of the Weasley family and Harry. He shot him a half-smile as he pushed further into the crowd to grab a hot drink being served by Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Weasley!" she announced as Ron approached the table where the drinks were being served by still injured house elves. Ron smiled and took the closest mug.

"Cheers" he thanked and walked away as quickly as he could only think of Hermione kicking up a fuss about the poor elves. Molly had spotted him as he closed the distance between himself and the Weasleys.

"Ronald!" She sobbed waving her arms frantically making Arthur let go of her shoulders.

"Mum, stop!" Ron protested holding the hot drink out in front of him, she slowed her pace and stopped by his toes. "I'm so proud of you Ron, we both are" she looked over her shoulder to Arthur who was examining a wound on Ginny's forearm.

"Come sit" she gestured back to the family and Ron followed.

"George?" Ron asked before he took the seat between his sister and best friend. Molly's face lowered.

"He's...Well..We've all gone through so much, I guess your all very hungry?" Molly asked avoiding Ron's question and gaze. Arthur flashed him a sweet smile and Ron knew that there would be a chance to talk to his father later. Harry budged his shoulder with his and raised his eye brows.

"So, where's the Miss's" he chuckled and hit his hand on his on Ron's knee.

"Leave him Harry" Ginny spoke up rolling her eyes.

"Shower. She's in the shower" Ron quickly said taking a loud gulp out of his mug. Harry sat back and watched students and teachers rush about like headless chickens.

"George left about an hour ago" Harry said after Ginny left to refill her tea. Ron turned his body to face him. "Told me to tell you" he added "But only you" he sat forward. "He went to the shop, doesn't want company. Just wanted you to know" Harry whispered gazing back to Ginny as she approached them again.

"Thanks mate" Ron quickly said before Ginny had settled back into her seat.

"So when are leaving for The Burrow?" Percy asked peering over his glasses.

"Well, we're waiting to hear from Kingsley if its safe" Arthur replied rubbing Molly's shoulder.

"We have to wait for Hermione!" Ron spat out and Harry grunted under his breath.

"I'm here" Hermione spoke up, Ron stood abruptly causing Harry's tea to spill over the stone floor.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed, whipping the hot liquid off the bottom of his now wet jeans.

"Sorry Harry" Ron apologised, the tops of his ears turning reddish as most eyes turned to him. He then strode toward Hermione who was standing in between his Mother and Father.

"Do you want a drink?" Ron said rubbing the back of his head, Molly was smiling widely at Hermione. Had she noticed something had changed between them.

"I would love one" she replied "and maybe you should get Harry one too" she giggled and Ron took her hand leading her toward the drinks stand. Luckily the house elves had retired back to the kitchens by the time they reached the table where only Madam Pomfery stood.

"We're going back to The Burrow" Ron told her as she accepted a warm mug.

"Oh, I need to ask Molly if I'm welcome" Hermione said looking over Ron's shoulder to the Weasley family.

"Of course you're welcome" Ron said reaching for her left hand and entwining his fingers into hers. Hermione smiled then caught sight of Harry waving his empty mug in the air.

"I think you better get Harry his tea" they both laughed and returned back to the far end of the great hall.

They both stood together, playing with each other's hands so others couldn't see.

"I think we're going to get some air" Ron announced and took Hermione away before anyone could question their disappearance.  
Outside the scene was different, it was quiet and hunting. Half the court-yard was missing, parts of the walls had blown away entirely. They ventured away from the castle and out on the bridge, stone guards lay in rubble their weapons snapped and shattered.

Hermione perched on a stone ledge, her feet hung a little off the ground. Ron slowly rotated his body, his mouth wide open as he took in the horror of the remains.

"Ron" Hermione gently called, he turned to face her but could only see her silhouette in front of the sunlight. He covered his eyes with his hand to see her better, walking closer Hermione reached out for him and pulled him closer. He pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear, it was still damp from the shower and smelt like oranges.  
Hermione lifted his chin with her finger and kissed his lips tenderly, they closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads against one another. They were alive, the war had ended.

"You know it's cute, but get a room" Harry said making them both jump out of their skin.

"Harry!" they both shouted together, Harry laughed and covered his eyes with his hand to shelter them from the rising sun. Ron held Hermione's waist and lifted her down from the stone ledge.  
Ron could see Harry fiddling with something in his hands, The Elder Wand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ron asked watching him tap the tip of the wand into his hand.

"No idea" Harry replied looking out, admiring the views of the reddening mountains.

"Think of what you could do" Ron began to explain.

"Ron, it belongs to Harry" Hermione interjected.

Harry looked down at the powerful wand in his hands, then to Ron's disbelief he snapped it clean in two. Looking once at Ron he threw it over the stone sides, not even watching them plummet toward the ground.

"We're leaving by the way" Harry said turning on his heel and heading back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**I here again! Being home all day is really paying off as I'm able to write a chapter near enough everyday! I hope your enjoying it so far, I certainly am! **

**All rights belong to JK and her followers. **

**Chapter 3 **

For the first time in Ron's life The Burrow had never felt so empty, exploring the kitchen like he'd never seen it before. The soul of the house had changed and everything from the roof to its foundations were grey. As Molly and Arthur stepped out the large family fireplace a heart-felt sob ripped out of her throat. Arthur held her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and lead her up the wooden stairs. Her wails echoed throughout the entire house, which sent a chill down Ron's spine. Hermione wrapped her fingers around his bicep and held his hand with the other.

"I'm so sorry Ron" she whispered, Ron smiled softly down at her small face. He wasn't ready to cry in front of her he showed her that he was weak before, he couldn't do it again.

"I just need to use the bathroom" Ron said as he caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny stepping out the fireplace. Hermione nodded and let go of his hand.

Once Ron firmly shut the door his chest began to heave, his eyes began to stream uncontrollably. He pressed his fists against the hard wood of the door as he bent double. Suddenly a burning sensation in his stomach made him fall over the toilet bowl, heaving a couple of times he choked on nothing as his empty stomach could produce nothing. Standing up and facing the sink he watched himself in the mirror, his knuckles began to whiten as he held the tightly so he was able to stand. sniffing once he straightened his back and wiped his sodden eyes with his sleeve, his eyes still blotchy and red he decided he would brave his family on the other side of the wooden door.  
To his surprise the kitchen was empty, venturing out he half expected everyone to jump out at him, but no one did. instead of waiting for anyone to appear he exited The Burrow out of the kitchen door and trudged through the over grown garden. He heard grunts and chuckles somewhere in grass and it reminded him to ask Harry to help him de-gnome the garden.

Ron finally reached the tree that stood about 100 feet from The Burrow. He gazed above at the remains of a tree house him, Charlie, Bill, George, Fred built and Percy watched. The "NO GIRLS ALLOWED" sign still hung from the shabby curtain for a door. A tear fell down from his eye as he replayed memories of Fred falling out of the tree and not one of them could bring him around. Percy told their father and that was the end of the tree house.  
Ron sighed and sat with his back against the cool trunk of the tall tree.

"Miss you Freddie" he spoke looking up at the afternoon sky through the dense branches of the tree.  
"Why did you have to go and get killed?" he asked the open air, he stood up and walked in small circles. "Huh?" he said again after a few moments.  
"Come back Fred, come back!" Ron began to shout "It's not funny anymore!" he bellowed his voice beginning to break as he fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against the dry dirt. "Please"

Ron didn't realise how long he had been sat under that tree, but he started to hear his name being called. The voice drew closer and he could hear their footsteps pick up pace as they drew nearer. Suddenly a force hit his side and tugged at his jumper trying to sit him up onto his knees. It was dark now, he blinked a few times and then he saw her.

Hermione held his head upright with both her hands, she wiped mark of dirt off his pale face.  
"He's gone, He's really gone" he said letting fresh tears fall down his face, Hermione pulled his head to her chest and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry" was all she could say and she stroked the hair on the back of his head, Fred was a dear friend but he wasn't her brother. They sat there for a few moments until Hermione had to say something.

"Do you want to come inside?" she was beginning to feel cold and could only imagine how cold Ron was, he simply nodded and Hermione helped him to his feet.  
"Your so brave Ronald" Hermione said as he gazed back to The Burrow, she touched his face. "He would be so proud of you" she added and took his hand, leading him to the warmth of The Burrow.

Inside Harry and Ginny sat at the family table having a in-depth conversation, Harry looked up and nodded at Ron. He returned him a smile and Ginny said something to cause Harry to focus back to her. Charlie and Percy were arguing over a game of chess.

"Fancy a game?" Charlie asked as the board reset itself. "Percy can't handle being beaten" the eldest brother smirked at his sibling who was now storming off up the wooden stair case. Ron took a look at Hermione and she smiled sweetly, Ron inhaled deeply and cracked his fingers.

"It's been a while, I'll still beat you Charlie" Ron teased.

after 45 minutes Charlie had finally admitted he had been beaten.

"Ha! You'll never beat the champ" Ron said flexing his bicep muscles and blowing on his knuckles.

"Whatever brother" Charlie moaned and reset the board again. "Rematch?" he asked, Ron shock his head and raised his hands.

"I've had enough for one night, tomorrow?" Ron suggested and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"This is you're doing Granger!" Charlie shouted, causing Hermione to look up from her book.

"Pardon?" she questioned.

"The boy would play all night, I think he prefer to snog his woman instead" Charlie finished and Hermione began to blush. Ron's mouth gawked open and his cheeks turned a little red too.

"Just pissed you lost, don't go blaming my girl fri..Hermione" Ron looked to the floor, was it too soon to call her his girlfriend in front of people.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm sure Percy is in his JimJams by now" Charlie laughed and headed up the stair case.

Ron joined Hermione on the brown leather sofa, she continued reading and Ron watched.

"Why do you do that Ronald?" she asked not taking her eyes off the page, Ron chuckled.

"Because I like too" he replied, Hermione didn't say anything. Ron then grabbed the top of the book and snatched it out of her grip.

"Give that back Ron!" Hermione protested, Ron held the book above head and pushed her away with the other.  
"Right, I'm going to bed" Hermione announced and Ron jumped up after her.

"I'll..I'll show you Ginny's room" he said catching up with her.

"I know where it is Ronald" Hermione argued.

"Well I'll show you again"

They walked up the stair case in silence, when they reached Ginny's room. Hermione opened the door and stepped inside, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the landing.

"Come with me" he whispered and Hermione shock her head. "Please" he added and Hermione closed the door behind her as she dragged her feet behind him as they climbed the stairs to the top floor.

Ron closed the door behind then muttered a charm locking the door, Hermione walked to the center of the room. Ron approached her with his hands deeply inside his pockets. They were a breath apart when Ron lent forward to kiss her, but Hermione moved her head so he kissed thin air.

"Think of me as the book" Hermione said sarcastically, Ron frowned and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't move.

"Your staying right.." she quickly covered his mouth with hers, lifting her legs off the floor she wrapped them around his waist. She pulled away "Here" he finished looking deeply into her hazel eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and settled against the bed, Hermione laid back and Ron put his hands on the pillow either side of her face. Hermione's hands began to explore Ron's body and started to play with the hem of his jumper. With a sudden movement she yanked it clean over his head which made his hair stick up on edge. Of course she had seen him shirtless, however this time was different and she was looking at him in a completely different way. They continued kissing until Hermione pulled away.

"Ron, I think we should stop" Hermione mentioned, Ron just moved his kiss down her neck, suddenly a noise escaped Hermione's lips that she or Ron had never heard before.  
"Okay we should really stop" Hermione laughed. Ron sat on his knees allowing Hermione to sit up, she placed her palm over his naked chest. She traced the scar he attained after splinching out of the Ministry. He took her hand when she reached the end of the patterned scar and kissed her palm.

Walking her back to Ginny's room he lent against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Why are you looking so proud?" Hermione asked half hiding behind the door, so the light wouldn't wake Ginny.

"I've just been snogging the most beautiful woman in all the world" He answered confidently. She looked down at the gaps in the wooden floors, trying to hide her uncomfortable blush.

"Goodnight Ronald" She said quickly closing the door.

"Goodnight Hermione" he replied as the door came to a close, with a kick of his heel he climbed the stair to his room where Harry was now sound asleep in the camp bed.

Hermione closed the door and produced only of what she could describe as a squeal.

"Calm down, he's not that exciting" Ginny said somewhere in the darkness.

"Oh shut it"


	4. Chapter 4

**Right then, I've got another chapter for you all. I'm returning back to college on Monday, so I won't be posting chapters daily. I'll try and get a chapter done a week but I do have my A-levels coming up and although I do love this, it does take priority! I will try my best to keep this going, just stick with me people! **

**Everything belongs to our goddess JK **

**Chapter 4 **

It had been almost 3 days since everyone apart from one had returned to The Burrow and the atmosphere wasn't anything less than tense. When Hermione would normally enter the kitchen, it would be full of life. The twins planning new and exciting products over a hearty breakfast, Ron and Ginny arguing, Percy and his father having an in-depth debate about the Ministry. Instead the only sound was spoons being dipped into a bowl full of cereal, and crunched in their mouths. Molly hadn't returned from her room since they came back and Charlie took charge, meaning the food was basic and flavors were limited.

Hermione poured a small bowl out and covered it in milk, chewing slowly she began to wonder about her parents. She still hadn't mentioned them to Ron yet and she wasn't planning on laying off her problem on him in such a hard time of his life. The night before she had got the chance to mention it to Harry and she couldn't get the thought out of her head.

The sun was setting in the far distance causing the sky radiate an orange glow, Hermione sat on the picnic table in the Weasley's garden, her knees tucked into her chest as she watched the sun disappear. Harry saw her through the window whist he helped Ginny with the dishes.

"Go talk to her, she's your best friend" Ginny told him, taking the tea towel out of his grip.

He didn't say anything as he climbed on the table and perched next to her.

"It's so beautiful" she said gazing on, the last of the sun's glow falling below the horizon.

"Yeah" Harry replied fiddling with is fingers.

"I have to leave Harry" She spoke abruptly, Harry frowned and looked up to her face, she was crying now.

"Why?" he asked, searching her face for an answer.

"My parents. I need to reverse their memories" she answered and Harry remembered, he scolded himself for not asking her about it earlier.

"You can't go, what about Ron?" Harry questioned, Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes with the side of her hand.

"Ronald is perfectly capable of looking after himself" she said almost sarcastically.

"Well that's all good, but who's going to take care of you?" Harry lent forward to look her in the face. "Your parents are safe, you made sure of that. Speak to Ron, tell him Hermione" Harry smiled slightly and jumped off the table. "Don't think your bloody disappearing half way around the world and dumping him on me!" Harry joked and helped her off the table. "Come on, Ginny's setting up exploding snap"

The sun had come out and the boy's had decided to tend to the garden. Hermione had plotted herself on the bench she and Harry had chatted on the previous night. She opened her book and began to read from where she last read, Ron strode over to her and straddled the bench.

"Not up to it Granger?" he teased. Hermione barely lifted her gaze.

"I have no pleasure of getting covered in dirt and sweat" she answered and Ron leaned closer to her ear.

"Shame, I would have great pleasure getting you all dirty" Hermione swatted his arm with her book.

"Ronald!" she scolded, Ron simply laughed and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Don't miss me too much" He said walking over to the rest of the boys who were already throwing gnomes over the stone garden wall. Hermione pretended to read her book for a couple of hours, instead she watched Ron as he became hot and sweaty and covered in dirt. He stripped his white shirt over his head when the heat became unbearable Hermione couldn't help her mouth falling open.

"Catching flies Hermione?" Ginny asked, Hermione hadn't noticed Ginny coming over. She snapped out of her half dreaming phase.

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped closing her book and placing it on her lap, Ginny took a seat next to her and joined her watching the boys.

"Harry told me about your parents" She admitted, Hermione started to pick a bit of moss growing on the table top. "I can speak to dad for you, get some insight as to where they are" Ginny offered after a few moments of silence.

"That would...that would be perfect" Hermione said smiling at Ginny "I mean, if it's not too much trouble?" she added touching her forearm. Ginny waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it, just give it a few days...is that okay?" She asked and Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a start" Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders. "Thank you, so much" Ginny held her at arm's length and pointed a finger at her.

"You tell Ron first" she instructed and Hermione glanced at Ron who was laughing with Harry and Charlie.

"Fine"

Hermione sat alone on Ron's bed on the very top floor, she played with her fingers in her lap as her stomach was doing somersaults. The door closed behind her and Ron stood shirtless, drying his hair with a damp towel.

"Alright?" Hermione smiled and got up from the bed, still fiddling with her fingers she looked up at him.

"I need to tell you something" She said quietly, Ron dumped the towel on the floor and took Hermione's hands, her bottom lip began to tremble and she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. Ron touched her cheek burst into tears, he pressed her head against his chest and cooed as she sobbed quietly.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked quietly, stoking the back on her hair.

"It's my parents" she answered, Ron sighed and held her face to look her in the eye.

"Tell me when?" He asked, Hermione frowned.

"When to do what?" she replied looking confused.

"When we leave" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Ron, I have to do this alone" she wiped her tears "and I can't take you away from your family" she added, returning to his bed and placing her head in her hands. Ron knelt in front of her feet and rested his hands on her knees.

"First, I'm not letting you go alone. I left you once, It won't happen again. Second, I'm seventeen nearly eighteen and I'll do what I want, where I want" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron placed a kiss on her lips.  
"and that's last of it" he added, Hermione finally gave in and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thank you" She said quietly, placing quick pecks on his lips.

"I'll talk to dad, we'll get your parents" Ron told her smoothing his hair out of his face.

"Ron, I...I.. Really appreciate it" she spat out, getting to her feet.

"Don't leave" Ron hesitated and grabbed her arm.

"I'm tired, we'll finish this tomorrow" and she kiss him enthusiastically, Ron pulled away and smiled widely at her.

"I look forward to it"

**Well that's it for a week, I'll try to get one more finished for the end of the weekend! Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I know its been aagggeess since I last posted a chapter, but like I said I'm doing my A-Levels and its pretty much taking over my life! So I've had a spare 5 minutes off the Law revision and have written a chapter for you lovely people! Thanks to all the people who have stuck with this, I really appreciate it! Of course reviews are welcomed, I'd love to hear what ya'll thinking! All rights belong to J.K and Warner blah blah. **

**Chapter 5 **

Thursday had loomed over Ron like a dark cloud, full of rain and thunder. He dragged himself out of his warm bed, scratching the back of his head yawning widely. He glanced down at Harry his hair sticking out at every angle around his face, he produced a quiet snore and grunt now and again and Ron realised that the sun still hadn't rose yet. He found his body was now awake and going back to sleep seemed impossible, he found himself instead stumbling down the creaking stairs of The Burrow.

The early morning light shadowed in the kitchen, he heard birds in the distance chirping as the morning awoke from its humble sleep. As he quickly glanced around the kitchen table he noticed a dark shape sitting with his back towards Ron's now curious face. As he creeped closer he noticed that his hair was brilliantly red and abnormally long.

"George?" Ron whispered, his heart racing. The figure turned around, startling Ron. It had been over a week since that night and yet Ron would of thought he was staring at Fred's lifeless face all over again, his eyes where black and sunken, his cheek bones where clearly visible through his pale skin. Yet he still managed to produce a small smile for his little brother.

"Close your mouth Ron, looks like you've seen a ghost" George said bleakly turning back round to stare out of the kitchen window. Ron took the seat next to him and slid it out from under the table, he sat on it not taking his eyes of his elder brothers face.

"Does Mum know your here?" Ron asked glancing toward the stairs. George shook his head slowly and looked at his hands, he licked his bottom lip before he talked.

"Dad sent Errol, saying Fred...you know..." George began to stutter and his bottom lip began to quiver. Ron's heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he saw his brother slump on the table wrapping his arms around his head as he sobbed. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and cried too, Ron wasn't embarrassed anymore not since he let Hermione see him cry the other night. The two brothers sobbed together on the kitchen table until the sun rose and they could hear people shuffling upstairs.

"Okay, man up Ronald" George finally said wiping a rogue tear from his cheek. Ron patted his brother shoulder and embraced him in a tight hug. At that moment a number of footsteps reached the foot of the stairs and which followed by a number of gasps.

"George!" screamed Ginny, running forward and jumping at her brother and wrapping her arms around his neck. George kissed her forehead and greeted Percy, Charlie, Harry and Hermione.

"Where's mum and dad?" George asked after shaking Harry's hand and patting his shoulder. Ginny sprang to her feet and headed for the stairs.

"I'll get em'" she shouted already half way up the staircase. Everyone looked around anxiously, Harry and Hermione had taken themselves somewhere else whilst the Weasley family reunited. Ron still sat in the seat at the head of the kitchen table, scratching the surface of the table producing small splinters to lift off the wood. He was soon snapped out of his by a high-pitched scream that originated from his mothers chest.

"My boy!" she whimpered as she held George close to her, Arthur wrapped his arms around both of them hiding his tears from his children. "I'm so happy your back" she added holding his face in each hand.

"Errol got to you alright?" Arthur asked ruffling his longer hair, George nodded and embraced his father. Ron was shocked of the appearance of his mother, he had hardly seen her since the day they had returned from Hogwarts. Her hair was wild and her face resembled that of Georges.

"So, who wants breakfast" And with one sentence Molly Weasley was back.

Ron's hands fiddled with Hermione's under the large family table, they smiled sweetly at each other as they caught a glimpse of one another. The table had regained its normal hustling atmosphere, where each family member joked and laughed with one another and Molly checking whether everyone had enough bacon. Normality had made everyone forget the funeral of Fred Weasley in just a few hours time, and it hunted Ron the closer it crept up on him.

Around noon everyone had decided to change into the appropriate black clothing before guest began to arrive, he was buried a mile away from the Burrow under a large oak tree that was visible from the east facing window of the Burrow. Fred would arrive at one o'clock being carried by 6 Aurors, courtesy of the Ministry.

Hermione was trying to tame her hair into tight bun when a quiet tap on the door interrupted her, she turned from the mirror still holding a bobby pin in between her teeth.

"Come in" She managed and faced the mirror again, in the reflection she saw a tall ginger man dressed head to toe in black. He held his arms out and straightened his tie. "How do I look?" He asked straightening his jumper. Hermione placed the last pin in her hair and swiveled her body around.

"Very handsome Ronald" She complemented half smiling at him, he strode forward and took her hands lifting her from the chair to her feet.

"You look outstanding" He whispered looking down at her body, she flushed a little and began to play with his tie.

"Please, it's not the time to look outstanding" she admitted and kissed his cheek, stepping around him she headed toward the door.

"wait" he said quickly as she just disappeared, half of her face peered round the door frame. "I would like you to go with me" he added holding out his arm, Hermione sighed and looped her arm through his.

The atmosphere of the Burrow had changes since the morning, it was now filled with many people talking quietly to each other. Neville sat on the arm of the leather sofa talking to Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione joined them before Kingsley and Arthur entered the kitchen from the back door.

"The procession will begin shortly, we will ask you to follow the patronus' until you reach the burial site" Kingsley announced and the kitchen began to slowly empty.

A tiny ball of blue light lead the way toward the final resting place of Fred Weasley, Ron held Hermione's hand tightly in his as they traveled in silence ever closer. The day was clear and crisp and the sun was warm on Ron's face as he was in seeing distance of Fred's plot, Hermione squeezed his hand once and he looked down at her small face. She was already crying and when Ron looked around he had noticed that everyone else was, he thought about how much he had cried in the last few days and he was sure that there wasn't anything left.

People took turns to talk about their friend, brother and son each getting more and more solemn. Then each Weasley member dropped a handful of dirt upon Fred's wooden box, Ron held the dirt tightly in his hand as he stepped closer to the hole in the ground. Lifting his hand over the hole he whispered "See ya Freddie" and sprinkled every last speck of dirt out of his palm.

**This was a pretty sad chapter and I know there wasn't much Ron and Hermione action, but I promise you all in due time! Thanks for reading, please review! until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, aren't you lucky two chapters in one week! I must say this one comes with a warning, it's getting steamy between our favourite characters! hope you all enjoy it, of course reviews are welcomed! **

**Chapter 6**

"Ron?"

"Uh hmm"

"When did you start to.. You know"

"Love you?" He could feel her blushing without looking.

"You could say that" she replied half giggling.

"Since that bloody Krum came along I guess" he admitted.  
Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and held Ron's Chudley Cannons blanket over her naked chest, letting her tangled hair hang loose over one shoulder. He swore if he wasn't already laying down the shear look of her would knock him off his feet.

"Krum? Ron you know he was nothing" she told him staring down at his eyes, hoping he would meet her gaze. "A school girls crush" she added now fiddling with a patch of hair on Ron's chest.

"And McLeggen" he spat out whilst twirling his index finger around the curls in her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes and rolled on her stomach to look Ron in the face.

"Now, that was completely on purpose Ronald" she said sternly "only to make you see what you were missing out on" she added smirking slightly. Ron couldn't help himself and be placed a tender kiss on her already swollen lips.

"Your all mine now"

"All yours"

_An hour before hand._

"Why can't you just get over it Hermione!" Ron bellowed throwing jeans and tee's back into his tattered suitcase.

"I told you, your family needs you, not me!" Hermione argued digging back into the case and throwing the items of clothing at his reddening face. Ron caught his Weasley jumper and through it at his feet with such force it made a whipping noise as it hit the wooden surface.

"Enough!" He snapped and grabbed Hermione's wrists, her eyes were moving frantically as she looked into his angry eyes.  
"When I said I was going to take my, My! Girlfriend to get her parents, I bloody well meant it" he softened his grip and held both of her hands in his.  
"Truth is, I can't be without you at the moment" Ron said coolly.

"Ron." She began but he placed his hand on her flushed cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.. I didn't want to scare you" he apologised and kissed her lips quickly.

"I.. I want you to come with me Ron, I just don't want Molly to hate me for taking you half way round the world!" She flopped on the bed and pressed her hands to her temples.

"I've spoken to my mum, in fact after dad told her she insisted I kept you company" Ron explained as he crouched in front of her knee's.  
Hermione raised her head to see his blue eyes, he rubbed her knees with his palms now.

"Really?" She asked now beginning to smile. Ron began to chuckle and nodded.  
Suddenly Hermione flung her body at him and they both landed on a bed of Ron's discarded clothing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his hands up and down her spine and their mouths moved together. She ran her small hands through his freshly trimmed hair, it was just the perfect length.

"Ron" Hermione said almost a moan, Ron lifted his head and gazed at her.  
" I want... Erm Ron, I want you" she told him, Ron's eyes immediately widened and he felt the tops of his ears burn. Hermione touched his jaw and pulled it edging her lips closer to his, he kissed her passionately.

They slowly undressed each other, taking in every part of their bodies. Exploring one another like they never had, Ron kissed ever part of her body as she removed one garment at a time. She relaxed her head on his pillow case, drawing a deep inhale she pulled his toward her.  
"Just tell me" Ron said quietly as he kissed her neck. Hermione didn't speak instead she kissed him on the mouth. Their bodies spoke to one another as they moved in synchrony to each other, Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck begging him to be closer. They fitted together like a puzzle, the perfect match.

"I love you" Ron panted leaning down to her ear and kissing her one last time on her neck.

They frantically stumbled and tripped into their clothes as footsteps drew ever so closer to the top floor.

"Here!" Ron said chucking Hermione her bra that was hanging over Ron's lamp.

"Thanks" she said hectically fastening it's straps. Ron was already clothed and was now straightening his bed as if it was untouched.

"No, too suspicious" he told himself and jumped on it and shimmied his body, he got off and admired his handy work. Hermione raised her eye brow at him.  
"When do I ever make my bed?" He question sarcastically and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

There was a brief tap on the door and Hermione quickly sat cross-legged by the window folding the clothes that had been scattered across the room during their fight.

"Yeah?" Ron answered cooly, holding a book on his knee as if half way through a sentence. To their surprise their speckled best friend's face poked trough the gap in the door.

"What the..?" Harry said as he gawked at the amount of clothes on the floor.

"Packing" Ron said answering Harry questioned looks. He looked from Hermione to Ron and back to Hermione again.

"You didn't" Harry finally said turning down his mouth as if he'd just eaten an earwax flavoured bean. Ron began to smirk and Hermione's cheeks turn a deep Scarlett.  
"You did!" Harry exclaimed, and started to laugh.  
Ron winked at Hermione and threw the book back into the corner of the room to start collecting dust again.

"Yeah the book was the give away" Harry said watching the book land on top of several copies of unread Hogwarts: a history. Ron shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to fold a pair of blue jeans.  
"What's all this for?" Harry asked.  
Ron sat forward and pulled his suitcase back out from under his bed.

"Australia!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter for you guys, the next few are going to take a while to write so please stick with me! I hope your enjoying it so far! Please review! **

**Chapter 7**

Hermione was finishing the last touches to her make up when Ginny entered the small box room, just big enough for both of the girls beds.

"You don't need that stuff" Ginny said perching on the edge of her bed. Hermione blinked a few times as she applied black mascara.

"Only whilst it's a special occasion Gin" she replied turning away from the mirror and joining Ginny on the bed. There were a few moments of silence before Ginny spoke.

"Thank you" she said looking down at her bony hands, Hermione raised her eye brows and laughed,

"What on earth for?" She asked confused.

"Taking care of them both" Ginny replied wiping the corner of her eye.

"I mean, they're pretty useless together" she laughed a little then looked up to Hermione. "Your really made for one another" Hermione knew she was talking about Ron now, she awkwardly shuffled, Ginny had never brought up Ron before.

"Well the next week should defiantly test us" Hermione joked and gazed at her possessions placed inside a rucksack at the end of her camp bed.

"Harry told me" Ginny said smirking under her hair, Hermione gasped and slapped her hand against her forehead.

That little bugger!" They both laughed together.

"What was it like?" Ginny asked then raised her hands "actually no details" Hermione bit her lower lip and thought back, she decided not to tell her about the several other occasions. Especially the broom cupboard accident.

"I can't really explain it, it's like an electric current passing through your entire body" Ginny looked at her feet.

"Harry and I... We haven't" she paused and shrugged "you know" she added.

"Don't worry about it, you have to remember your Molly's baby still. Harry just respects that" Hermione explained and touched her forearm.

"I've always wanted a sister" Ginny said smiling.

"Me too, it's hard growing up and feeling you really don't have no one to talk too" Hermione told her and Ginny nodded.

"Thanks for the chat Hermione" Ginny hugged her and held her at arm's length.

"Look after my big brother" she walked to the door and faced her again.

"Everyone's here by the way" and then she disappeared.

Hermione faced the mirror again and stared at her reflection, for the first time in over a year she felt beautiful. Her eyes stood out from the other features of her face, her smile made her glow. She found her pair of small heels matching her Scarlett dress and stepped in them, and descended the Burrow stairs.

A large marquee similar to the one used for Bill and Flur's wedding, was set in the back garden. A large banner hung across the entrance.

"Good luck Hermione and Ron"

She smiled at the hand-made banner and continued into the marquee. The party was in mid-flow, blobs of ginger hair were twirling and bouncing to the tunes of a brass band. Hermione was overwhelmed by the effort that had been out into tonight, she searched frantically for Molly in the crowd. She suddenly felt a pair of large hands grab each hip and smirked slightly.

"Ron... Oh! Victor" she stepped out of his grip and shook his hand. He had grown at least two feet since the last time she'd seen him, his face was now covered by a thin beard and his hair was longer.

"Her-my-oh-knee" he said smiling widely, Hermione looked around nervously for Ron.

"How have you been?" She asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I play lots of Quidditch, you saw? No?" He asked and Hermione shook he head.

"Not this year, Ron however would love to see a game soon!" She suggested playing with the skirt of her dress.

"Ah the ginger fellow" he laughed and touched Hermione's shoulder. "You too good for him" Hermione shuddered.

"I think he's a gentlemen, which is very hard to come by these days" she replied sarcastically.

"Hermione! Oh.. Krum" Ron said coldly, staring into his eyes, both of them towered over Hermione as they glared at each other.

"I was just saying goodbye Ron" she said feeling the tension between them both.

"Good luck Hermione" Krum said not taking his eyes off Ron, Hermione took Ron's hand and pulled him toward the dance floor.

"He's such an arse!" Hermione announced as they reached an open space.

"Who invited him anyway" Ron asked taking her waist in his left hand and her left hand in his right.

"Ronald, your mother has out done herself again, appreciate that it's been done for us" she told him and began to sway to the beat.

"Why did we need a party, I would have preferred a quiet dinner" Ron said under his breath.

"Because Molly insisted. Stop think about your stomach" Ron smiled and lowered hand to the bottom of her spine and pulled her closer to his body. Hermione fiddled with the back of his hair and gazed into blue ice blue eyes.

"Thank you" she mouthed and the sides of Ron's mouth lifted.

"I love you" he mouthed back and Hermione pressed her lips against his. Suddenly the noise of Molly clearing her throat interrupted them, she was standing on a raised platform at the other end of the marquee.

"I'd like to thank everyone for joining us on wishing Hermione and Ron the best of luck in Australia!" Everybody applauded and she began to speak again.

"We wish you the best of luck, and Hermione. Look after my boy" she winked at Hermione and everyone raised their glasses and cheered.

"Need some air?" Ron asked noticing Hermione's flushed cheeks, she nodded and led them out of the marquee and into the moonlit garden.

They walked in silence for a while, holding each others waist's in their hands. Ron kicked rocks as they walked which produced clouds of dust which covered his black trousers.

The night sky was clear and showed off its bright stars that glistened like tiny specks of diamond, they found themselves standing at the tree Hermione had found him a few weeks ago.

They stood under the oak trees dense branches, Hermione lent against the tree's cool trunk and Ron placed his hands either side of her.

"I can't get enough of you Miss Granger" he said muzzling her neck, Hermione's hands skimmed down his spine and around his belt.

"You ready for tomorrow?" She asked fiddling with the buckle. Ron nodded and kissed her jaw.

"Half way around the world. With you." He pecked her jaw again. "Perfect" Hermione kissed his mouth and lifted her legs around his waist. He slid his hands on the outside of her thigh until her skirt began to bunch up, she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"We don't want another broom cupboard accident" she chuckled and kissed Ron's face. He looked over both of his shoulders and back to the house.

"Hmm dad won't find us here" and he carried on from where he left of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, well basically this would have been up earlier but I've recently got a new laptop and have no idea how to use it and ended up deleting the chapter just before I was about to post it.. I cried for a little bit then re wrote it. Well I hope you enjoy it, Please review! Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Chapter 8**

The Burrow creaked and cracked as Hermione made her way up the wooden stair case, the cold air pinched at her naked legs as she reached the top level. As she slowly opened the door the sound of loud synchronised snores filled the room, Hermione tip-toed over to the lump that was a sleeping Harry. Kneeling next to his head she poked his forehead until he awoke choking on a snore.

"What the.." his voice was croaky and quiet, he looked down at his large watch then back at Hermione.

"Harry, can you leave" she asked him and he raised his eyebrows "Please" she added and Harry sighed, he threw back the covers and jumped out of his camp bed. "Someone's expecting you" Hermione told him and winked, Harry smirked and tip-toed out of Ron's bedroom closing the door behind him. Hermione lifted her pyjama shirt over her head and let it fall to her feet, the cold was almost overwhelming and she quickly dived under Ron's warm sheets.

He grumbled as her cold skin touched his, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he held her close to him.

"Surprise" Hermione giggled and Ron nestled himself under her chin. "I couldn't sleep" she said after a moment, Ron just moaned still half asleep. "Well maybe I should go" she said after another moment of silence, and then Ron began to nibble at her collar bone. A little victory smirk drew across her face as she began to play with the tussles of hair on the back of his neck. Ron's pecks travelled up her neck and to her lips and he began to kiss her passionately, his hands explored her body and she never felt so safe. Ron raised Hermione's hands above her head and held them at the wrist, Hermione bit his bottom lip and Ron groaned. Hermione giggled then pulled away from his kiss.

"Wait...Ron...Please" she said in-between his kisses, Ron put most of his weight onto her and Hermione wrapped his legs around his waist. "I just wanted to say...Thanks" she smiled sweetly at him and touched his jaw line.

Ron licked his lips and chuckled; he lowered his head and kissed her neck again.

"Well...I should do more for you, if this is how you pay me" he said and they both laughed. "Now" he quickly looked down at his watch "we have 3 hours, and I'm not wasting another minute"

His crystal blue eyes darted frantically from each end of the busy terminal to the other, he gripped Hermione's hand as he watched families in matching outfits skid across the high shined marble flooring. He stared as mothers asked their children "Did you remember your passport?" and the small kids patting their clothing down in desperation. Hermione searched the large message board looking for their flight information ignoring Ron's tugs on her hand.

"Why couldn't we use Floo Network?" Ron asked trying to catch Hermione's constantly moving eyes.

"Death Eaters are still patrolling some, it's too dangerous" she explained not taking her eyes off the fast-moving board. "Okay gate 27, terminal C" she said to herself and looked around for some directions. "This way" she tugged on Ron's wrist and pulled him toward the pair of escalators. They ascended to the next level where six elevators stood.

"I think it's...This one" Hermione stepped in front of the furthest set of doors and pressed the up arrow. They stood in the large silver box with one other couple, who had pressed the floor before theirs, Hermione sighed.

"So these ari-er-o"

"Planes, aeroplanes" Hermione corrected

"Right, Dad said they don't use" he lowered his voice and spoke in Hermione's ear "Magic" he glanced over his shoulder to the now snogging couple who weren't at all interested in their conversation.

"Ronald, it's perfectly safe" she inched closer to Ron to allow the other couple to step outside the metal doors. "More people are killed playing Quidditch then in plane crashes" she informed him and then took his hand as the elevator announced they reached their floor.

Ron stood in his dirty white socks and held the back of his jeans up with his hand, as he watched his belongings travel along a belt.

"Will I get them back?" he asked a rather large bald security assistant.

"Yes sir, just on the other side" he pointed toward a metal arch way which a man was currently stepping through, then Ron's heart skipped as the arch made a sort of screeching noise.

"Don't worry Ron, it's just precaution...do as he says" Hermione said placing her hand on his shoulder-blade pushing him gently toward the metal arch. As he waited he watched as his boring tray full of his clothing travelled through a sort of tunnel, maybe they were going to clean it. He felt a sudden heat at the back of his neck when he stood facing the arch, praying it would make that noise again and hoping it wouldn't hurt him. He opened one eye and he was through, a rather confused woman stood holding his possessions.

"Come on Ron, that was the easy bit" Hermione laughed and grabbed his forearm. They entered a larger room that was filled with loud open front shops with gadgets and gizmos just asking to be played with. Ron gulped as he took his new wonderland.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked gawping at the restaurants he'd just spotted.

"We wait" Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, you only had breakfast two hours ago" she said as they were seated in an already busy burger restaurant. Ron merely smiled at her as he grabbed a large colourful menu, Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed one too.

"Seen anything" she asked him after a minute or so, Ron scratched his chin and Hermione noticed he'd grown out his stubble.

"Double bacon looks good enough" he said coolly and Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "You do that too much" Ron said placing his menu back into the stand.

"What?" she asked and Ron immediately straightened his back and rolled his eyes and laughed at his own imitation.

"Don't make me have to do it then" she replied and Ron took her hand,

"Excited" he asked rubbing his thumb over her knuckle.

"Very much, just a tad nervous I guess" she admitted quietly looking down at both of their hands. They were then interrupted by a tall blonde girl with a high pony tail and carrying a notepad.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asked in a rather too upbeat tone.

"I'll have just a bowl of chips and he'll have the double bacon" Hermione smiled and handed her both of the menu's.

"Any drinks?" she asked and Ron frowned at Hermione, he doubted they sold Butter Bear here.

"Two Cola's" Hermione quickly said and the waitress quickly scribbled on her notepad then scurried back off toward the back of the restaurant. "Don't worry you'll like it" Hermione said noticing Ron's odd expression. In that moment Ron's stomach made a deep and loud rumble noise from the bottom of his stomach and he chuckled.

"Thank God there's food on the plane" Hermione said laughing at Ron.

"There's Food on the plane!"

Ron's knuckles were bright white as he gripped the arm of his seat, Hermione was fiddling with the seat belt around her waist.

"Hun, Are you okay?" Hermione asked placing her hand onto Ron's, his eyes averted from the runway tarmac to her hazel eyes. He held his breath as the plane reached the highest speed and left the earth behind them.

"You positive this tin can is safe?" He asked glancing around the cabin, Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

"I promise"

According to Hermione the flight was long and boring, however Ron was having the time of his life. He currently had a large pair of headphones wrapped over his ears as he watched an action movie, from the small screen behind the seat in front.

"This is bloody brilliant" Ron exclaimed pointing at the screen and tapping Hermione's arm.

"Shhhhh Ron" Hermione whispered glancing at the other passengers now staring at them.

"What?" Ron said loudly, Hermione grabbed the headphones and pulled them over his head.

"Your shouting" she laughed and placed the headphones onto the small seat tray.

"Sorry" the tips of his ears beginning to turn red, he looked out of the small window, it was dark outside now.

"Maybe we should get some sleep" Hermione suggested and Ron noticed her eyes were tired and puffy. "Can't say I had much sleep last night" She giggled and Ron shrugged.

"What can I say" he laughed and lifted his arm rest to wrap his arm around her shoulders; Hermione rested her head against his broad chest and listened to his deep heart beat.

"Could you get that light?" Hermione barely mumbled and pointed to the individual switch above Ron's head.

"Anything" Ron replied and flicked the switch.

"I love you Ron" she said softly already half unconscious, Ron stroked her hair out of her scrunched up face and kissed her forehead.

"Love you"


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! it's the weekend! Finally. The dreaded exams are nearly over, safe to say I nailed the 2 and a half hour English exam today! Sorry its been quite a while since I posted a chapter but I had a bit of difficulty writing this one, but ah well here it is anyway, please tell me if you have any wonderful ideas and leave some of your lovely reviews! Thanks loads I'm having so much fun writing this and really appreciate the amount of views I'm getting! **

**Chapter 9**

Hermione awoke when she realised the large bed was now empty, she searched the sheets for Ron, but he wasn't there. Gripping the soft cotton sheet at her bust, covering her bare body she followed the steam of moonlight peeping through a gap in the curtains. He leaned over the stone balcony, the air wasn't hot and stuffy anymore, it was cool and breezy. His orange hair rustled in the light wind, then Hermione noticed something odd drifting over his large head. Smoke.

"Ron?" she cleared her throat and he turned quickly his eyes wide and to Hermione's surprise a lit cigarette hanging off his lips. He quickly grabbed the still smoking stick and placed it behind his back.

"Couldn't sleep" he said, she noticed his naked chest beginning to shiver. Hermione stood at his toes and touched his bare chest, she understood now why he awoke.

"Fred?" she asked softly and Ron moved his head, he removed the cigarette from behind his back and took a long drag, exhaling slowly he looked down at her puzzled face.

"It's the same bloody dream, I just can't get it out of my head" He told her rubbing his palm against his sweaty forehead. Hermione pressed her cheek against him and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other holding the sheet around her.

"Sometimes, its like I'm back there again...I don't think we'll ever recover Ron" she kissed his cheek and he took another drag.  
"Since when did you smoke?" she finally asked him, sneering at the smoke drifting in front of her face.

"Charlie showed me last summer" he exhaled and held up the cigarette to his face "I don't do it often, its just...when in Rome" he chuckled "Or Australia" he added then gestured the backdrop behind him. Hermione frowned.

"I've never seen the point of them, but if it makes you happy" she smiled sweetly at him then glanced down at her small wrist watch, it was still quite early in the morning.  
"Ron, can you put that out and come to bed" she told him and Ron extinguished the cigarette on the balcony wall.

"Will you err, be wearing that?" he asked biting his bottom lip and folding his arms to show off his biceps. Hermione smirked and dropped the white sheet.  
"Take that as a no then" Ron said under his breath and grabbed her round the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

This time when she awoke the morning light filled their hotel room, Ron laid spread across her chest pinning her to the mattress. his light snores where comforting and Hermione couldn't bring herself to disturb him, she began to run her fingers through his locks of ginger hair which was sticking up in all directions. Ron tightened his grip around her stomach as he grumbled awake.

"Morning" he greeted his tone deep and croaky. Hermione just smiled sweetly at him and continued playing with his hair, Ron made a comforting sigh and leaned his head against her chest again.

"Make most of it Weasley, we're parent hunting in under an hour" she told him and he grumbled once more.

" .You" he mumbled against her stomach which made her giggle.

"Ron!" she chuckled and pulled Ron up to her face, she touched his jaw and pecked his lips.  
"Parents first, sex second" she laughed and Ron sighed with defeat.

"I hope that's not always the case" he asked and rolled on his back to allow Hermione to climb out of bed and begin getting ready.  
"I mean our marriage would be pretty crap" the room suddenly became quiet and Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course not, kids first...Sex.. Non existent" she laughed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll just end up fat, bald and my libido will be long gone" Ron said crossing his arms, pretending to sulk, Hermione stuck out her lip.

"Poor Ronniekins" they both laughed and Ron jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower" he announced and wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

"Ron, parents first" she said more sternly and Ron lifted his hands defensively.

"Fine woman, just watch me walk" he strutted over to the bathroom over exaggerating the swing of his hips and finally winked at her before closing the bathroom door.

Hermione sat studying a large map of Sydney, she had previously drawn circles around the addresses Arthur had given her back at the Burrow the day they left. Ron stepped out of the bathroom followed by a large cloud of steaming vapour, he dried his hair with a towel and had the other wrapped round his waist.

"Where to first Granger?" he asked throwing down the towel on the back of the chair, Hermione bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. The truth was she didn't have the first clue where to look first, she didn't even know these locations where certain. she raised her finger and pressed it down on a random spot of the map, she opened her eyes.

"Right there" she mumbled and hoped that she would find her parents, she hoped fate and luck were on her side and she'd be in their tight embrace in just under an hour. Ron noticed her expression and sat beside her, his wet hair was dropping dark dots on her map. His large hand covered her knee and his thumb rubbed her inner thigh, he saw a single tear travel down her cheek and off her chin landing on his hand. She saw a single tear travel down her cheek and off her chin landing on his hand.

"You'll find them" he told her quietly, she didn't respond and just folded the map on her lap. "You're the brightest, most caring, brilliant" she looked at him, smiling slightly "and not to mention, God damn sexiest Witch I'll ever know" he added and Hermione laughing lightly. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shrugged.

"I guess I miss them so much, I don't even know if I can make them right again" she explained to him and Ron touched her face.

"You'll fix them, don't doubt your skills" he said mimicking a flick of a want in his hand. There were a few moments of silence than Ron slapped both his knees and rose from the bed.  
"Right, five minutes and we're outta here" he jumped into pair of fresh knee-length shorts and threw on a shirt, waving his want over his head his hair drying in his usual style. "What would I do without magic?" he chuckled and tossed his wand swiftly in the air and caught it again.

"You'd just have really bad hair" she laughed and they started on their journey to find the Grangers.

They stood standing hand in hand in front of a huge house, on the other side of the high gates sat a perfectly treated garden. Ron squeezed her hand, they'd been standing there for several minutes already.

"Do we have a plan?" Ron asked peering into the front garden and eyeing up the wooden door, Hermione scratched her head.

"We can say we're a charity for koala's or something" she suggested and Ron nodded his head once.

"Right then, come on then" Ron tugged her up the path, their feet crunched under the stone path which seemed to echo in Hermione's ears. Ron knocked first, he tapped the wood twice and stepped back on the lower step. Hermione's heart thumped against her rib cage and she heard a pair of footsteps draw closer to the door, the lock twisted and the door opened.

"Hello?" an old man stood half peeping out from behind the door, Hermione's heart sank and she couldn't bring herself to speak. Ron coughed once and stepped next to Hermione.

"Sorry to bother you, we're going a survey. Do you see any Koala's these days?" he asked confidently and the old man looked at him rather oddly, she began to shake his head.

"Well young man, I have not seen one for months!" he opened the door all the way now and leant against the door frame. "Guess they're all hiding, don't see many these days" Ron nodded as the old man spoke, pretending being interested. Before the man opened his mouth again Ron interrupted.

"Well thank you very much, we'll be in touch" Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and lead her out of the garden, and half way down the empty street. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace pressing her head to his chest and she began to sob.

"Shhh, it was only the first one" he told her stroking her hair softly and swaying slightly, Hermione pulled away and wiped her tears.

"It's stupid of me, I'm sorry" she stepped away from him and looked down the street.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find them" he took her hand "together" he smiled at her and looked down at her watch. "Well I guess it's safe to say it's time for a lunch break, that place by the tram thing looked decent" Hermione hit his shoulder and laughed.

"Do you ever stop thinking about your stomach!" she strutted off in the direction they came with Ron trailing behind her.

"Was that a real question?" he shouted chuckling under his breath.

They found the small café Ron had mentioned, there were a few seats outside and Hermione placed herself in a cast iron chair, she searched in her beaded bag and gave Ron a few dollars.

"Just get what sounds nice, and give them that. It will be plenty enough" Hermione instructed him and he took the small box of cigarettes out of his back pocket and on the round table.

"Look after them, be right back" he asked and disappeared into the café.

Hermione dug out the map once again and laid it out in front of her, she took out a red marker and crossed the address out they just visited. She rested her head in her hands and studied the map, she didn't know what to do next. Her parents could be in this group of circles and she so desperately hoped she knew which one it was. In the corner of her eye the small box glimmered off the high afternoon sun, looking around nervously she touched the corner of the box with her index finger and opened the top. Picking one out she lifted it to her lips and muttered "Incendio" the stick started to smoke and she inhaled, as the smoke travelled down her throat and filled her lungs she began to cough and sputter.

Ron then emerged from the shop holding two large glasses of chocolate milkshake. "Hermione?" she set down the shakes and eyed the lit cigarette.

"I just wanted to try it" she said, holding it awkwardly in her hand, Ron chuckled.

"I don't want you too" Ron said taking it out of her hand and popping it into his mouth. "Disgusting habit" he added puffing on it, Hermione took a sip out of the tall glass getting rid of the vile taste in her mouth.

They finished their milkshakes and ate some think bread sandwiches, completely stuffed they set off again, second time lucky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, its half term now and my final exam isn't for over a week, so! I have written a little something for ya'll! I'm trying not drag Australia out for too long as I have a few ideas which will be revealed in due time! Please feel free to leave reviews; I very much enjoy reading them! **

**Chapter 10**

She stared at the map; a dozen large red crosses covered the surface. She sighed folding the map once more and slipping it into her back pocket. It was early. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as Hermione made her way down the quiet suburban road, the sunlight trailed behind her as she swiftly made her way toward the end. She had a hunch, this one, she was sure of it. Only a few hours ago she was being held in Ron's sleeping arms when she couldn't take it anymore, getting dressed as quietly as possible she left him gracefully unconscious. Of course she regretted it now; she knew he'd be awake now and the thought of him pacing the hotel hallways in search for her sent shivers down her spine.

Finally she reached her destination. The house was plain white, with an emerald coloured door. The garden was luscious and green filled with exotic flowers and bushes, Hermione admired them as she strolled up the path. Her heart thumped against her chest and she drew nearer, she rubbed her fingers inside her palm and realised how clammy they were. Knocking the door twice she bit her lip in anticipation, after a dozen moments she assumed no one was going to answer. Walking slowly back up the path she heard the door creak open and a male voice spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione walked through the hotel corridors, it was still rather early and she only passed a couple of people before she reached the hotel room. Inhaling deeply ready to face her fuming boyfriend on the other side she swung open the door and stepped inside.

At first she thought the room was empty and Ron had gone out searching for her, however the curtains began to move in the morning breeze and Hermione saw him standing on the balcony. She removed her light jacket and bag and slumped them over a chair, she approached him with caution.

Ron faced out to the views of early morning Sydney; his eyes scanned the city beginning to wake up as he puffed on his eighth cigarette. He heard the glass door close behind him and he sighed a breath of relief. He slammed the cigarette against the wall and turned swiftly toward her. Her expression didn't change, her eyes were bloodshot sodden from crying. Ron crossed his arms and stared at her, he was so angry but yet so relieved.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione spoke first, fresh tears escaping her eyes now. Ron ran his hand through his thick hair.

"Sorry?" he threw out his hand and slapped it against his thigh "Hermione, I had no clue where you were! You could have fucking been dead!" he shouted and Hermione cowered as he swore.

"Ron, I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry" She stuttered and began to sob.

"The bloody reason I came here was to help you! Don't you understand that?" he asked holding his hands up. Hermione shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I just...I didn't think" she admitted and perched on a small chair. Ron stood on the other side of the balcony, fighting the urge to scoop her in his arms and comfort her.

"For a smart girl, you are bloody stupid sometimes" he muttered and Hermione raised her eye brows.

"I didn't ask you to come here you know, I'm 19 years old! I can walk home without holding your hand Ronald" she argued with him and got to her feet.

"What do you expect me to do? Stay at home with my broken family? Watch them crumble over Fred's death? I wanted to come with you!" Ron pointed at her with his index finger and she placed her hands on her hips.

"That's exactly what I wanted! Why did you come with me Ron?" she asked him softening her voice now.

"Because I fucking love you! Can't you see that, I love you more than anything" there was a brief moment of silence. "And I wake up expecting you and you're gone. I had nothing Hermione, not even a bloody note! What could I do, I don't know one thing about your world and you were lost in it" he grabbed her wrists now and held them to his chest. "Don't ever, ever! Do that again" he told her. Hermione nodded and felt her lip beginning to quiver.

"I love you Ron, I'll never do it again" she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face to his chest. "I promise" she mumbled against his shirt and Ron stroked the back of her bushy hair. He kissed her forehead and held her body close to his, he wasn't about to let go of her yet. Hermione lifted her head to see him and smiled sweetly.

"Ron" he looked at her and hummed. "I found them".

Hermione found herself power walking up the road she'd walked up earlier, this time Ron was struggling to keep a pace with her. Finally she reached it shortly followed by Ron, his chest heaved as they stood outside the white house.

"This is the place?" Ron asked admiring the house; Hermione nodded and headed up the stone path to the door. She held her wand tightly under her sleeve as she waited impatiently, she muttered the restoration spell over and over again until the door finally opened and she quickly held her wand in-between her father's eyes and turned her wand. His startled eyes settled as if a veil was lifted from his view, he blinked twice then looked down at his daughter.

"Hermione?" he whispered and grabbed her round the shoulders to embrace her tightly in his arms, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled the familiar smell of her father, she had thought about this moment since the day she stepped out of the Grangers house over a year ago. After a few moments he held her out at arm's length and studied her.

"You look so different, but it seems like I only saw you 5 minutes ago" he scratched his head as if he'd received a large knock on the head. "Ah! Let's go get your mother" he suggested and turned on his heel to enter the house. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Dad, just make her come to the door" she looked behind him "I don't want to frighten her" she added and Mr Granger headed inside. Hermione turned to Ron who was smiling boldly at her; she returned the smile and then watched her mother travel down the long hallway.

"Hello?" Hermione repeated her actions with her wand and watched as her mother's face relaxed and returned to reality. This time Hermione wrapped her arms round her mother and pulled her toward her, she began to sob lightly as Mrs Granger swayed her from side to side. At this point Ron joined her on the front door step and sweetly touched the bottom of Hermione's spine.

"I think the neighbours have seen enough magic, we should probably go inside" Ron suggested and Mrs. Granger ushered them into her home

They sat in silence in the living room; Hermione gripped a cup of steaming tea in her hands and watched the vapour rise over her head.

"Okay, I think we need an explanation" Mr Granger said breaking the silence, Ron looked over his shoulder to Hermione and waited for her reply.

"Well...It was getting bad, as you knew" she fiddled with the handle of the mug before settling it down by her feet. "And they knew I was Muggle born, It was just too dangerous for you" she added looking into her mother's eyes.

"But how did we get here Hermione?" he mother asked, Hermione sighed. She wasn't looking forward to explaining this part.

"I had to change you...change your memories" she explained and Ron touched her knee and smiled softly at her. "I gave you new name, new practice, a new life. A life that didn't include me" she further explained and watched as her parent's mouth fell open.

"You used magic on us?" her father spoke, Hermione was unsure whether he was impressed or angry.

"Are you mad?" her mother added and Hermione looked down at her feet, she was prepared for her parents to react badly. "We could have kept you safe, moved away" Mrs. Granger started listing off endless possibilities. "What have you exactly been doing for a year?" she asked holding her hands in her lap.

"Well...it's hard to explain" Hermione began.

"We've been hunting Horcruxes Mrs. Granger" Ron interrupted "We helped save the Wizarding World...and your daughter is a hero" he added and took her hand. There were a few moments of silence before Hermione spoke up.

"You see, I did it all to protect you" she told them and got to her feet, she stood in the middle of the living room and spoke directly at them. "We came here to find you, and we did. I want to go home, our real home" she stuttered on a lump in her throat. Her parents looked at her and rose from the brown leather sofa; they held out their arms to embrace their daughter. Hermione had her family again; she had a place she could call home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go again; I didn't get much response from the last chapter and wondered if it wasn't so good! Well here's another chapter for you guys, I've officially had enough of Australia and this chapter is set after everything has settled. I'd love to hear what my lovely readers are thinking so please review me! Thanks guys.**

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks had passed since the Grangers and Ron had returned from Australia. Mr and Mrs Granger were currently restoring their beloved house and dental practice back to its original state, whilst Hermione was remaining at the Burrow for the summer.

Hermione thought that everything returning back to normality and her parents return she would find sleeping the least of her worries. Instead she found herself waking up most nights and travelling up to the familiar bedroom on the top floor. Since Charlie had returned to Bulgaria and George living over the Joke shop, Harry had moved into the twin's old room- of course after it was searched and cleaned from hidden practical jokes. Hermione would normally wait until Ginny rose from her own bed just after midnight and tip toe over the hall, before she made her way to Ron.

"Ron" she whispered stroking his cheek bone with the back of her hand, he stirred slightly in his deep sleep but continued to snore lightly, Hermione sighed and climbed into his bed. She rested her head gently against his broad chest and let his shallow breaths lift her up and down, his arms squeezed around her in his sleep. His hands snaked over her hips and fingers glided up her spine, leaving a trail of goose bumps then finally wrapping his arms around her shoulder blades. Slowly she drifted off into a peaceful slumber in protection of the man she loved.

Summer had hit the Burrow at last; the heat was nearly unbearable which was rather peculiar for a British summer. Hermione had just finished a small bowl of cereal before she made her way over to the large oak tree, holding a familiar book against her stomach. She conjured a small picnic blanket before she sat on the ground to protect her lilac dress from the dried dirt; she laid with her stomach on the cool floor and her feet swaying in the air. Her book sat unopened next to her crossed arms as she felt the streams of sun soaking through the tree's dense branches warm her back.

Ron bustled outside with Harry, both holding their dusty brooms in their hands. It was perfect flying weather. They kicked off the ground and ascended into the blue infinity; Ron steadied himself and gazed across the vast garden. He hung one leg off the broom as he looked up to the sun feeling it heat his face and soak into his bones.

"Are we gonna play?" Harry shouted from a hundred meter distance, Ron held the top of his broom and lent forward toward Harry. "Ginny has a Quaffle, she'll be out in a bit" Harry told him looking over his shoulder to the deserted broom on the ground where Ginny was standing. Ron nodded and then spotted Hermione just under Harry's knee; he lent forward and pointed his broom to the earth. He gracefully landed and ran with the broom until he reached her still body; he set his broom down carefully before throwing himself next to his girlfriend on the picnic blanket.

"Your mega sexy boyfriend just arrived" He said when she didn't lift her head, he poked her forearm with his finger then the back of her head.

"What do you want Ronald?" she spoke muffled against the blanket; Ron rolled on to his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want you to cheer my name, just how you scream it" he said chuckling at himself and Hermione playfully smacked him arm, Ron knew it would work.

"Your disgusting" she sneered at him, then Ron wrapped his arms around her pulling her body on top of his.

"Tell me something new?" he replied and kissed her lips; Hermione pulled at his jaw and returned the passionate kiss. Pulling away she relaxed herself on her back and rested her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Ron?" she asked listening to the birds above them chirping in the morning sunlight. Ron hummed and stroked the inside of her arm. "Are you going to return to Hogwarts?" she said outright, the thought had toyed with her every night before she closed her eyes. A few moment of silence past and Hermione began picking the skin around her nails nervously.

"Erm, well...I haven't given it much thought" he finally said scratching his head and fidgeting uncomfortably. "Have you?" he asked swallowing hard.

"I couldn't say I haven't, I just feel that it has to come to a close" she explained to him, looking though the branches and up to the blue.

"I don't think we need the education Hermione, I mean we're the golden trio" he laughed at himself as he came to his own revelation.

"I'm not worried about employment Ron, I just want to finish my year at Hogwarts" Ron bit his lip and sighed, he wasn't pleased at the thought of Hermione leaving for a year. "We can talk about it some other time" she added after a long pause and sat up running her hand through her tangled hair. Ron followed and stroked her arm with the back of his hand, watching as his touch caused her skin to react with goose bumps and smiled to himself.

"I want you to do what make you happy, I'll support you" Ron said and Hermione smiled sweetly at him, she looked over his shoulder to see Ginny emerging from the Burrow holding a tatty Quaffle.

"Go on and play, we'll talk later" she kissed his soft cheek quickly and Ron jumped to his feet. "I hope you win" she moved her hands toward Harry in the sky and moved them in circular movements "Whatever you're playing" she laughed at herself and blew him a kiss.

"It sickens me how little my girlfriend knows of Quidditch" Ron joked and kicked off the ground, he circled the tree and stopped at Hermione's head level "I guess you'll need a private tutor" he swiftly leant down and planted a peck on her lips before speeding off toward Harry, leaving a cloud of dust in Hermione's midst.

A few hours had passed and the day grew even hotter, Hermione moved out into the sun's rays and read her book whilst Harry, Ron and Ginny whizzed above her head. Now and again she would look up from her novel and watch Ron's agility whilst playing the game; he'd removed his shirt when he came down for a few gulps of water. She watched as his muscles tensed as he through and caught the Quaffle, his chest seemed to have bulked out since his appetite had returned which made Harry look like a stick figure. They decided to stop for something to eat before having one last match, they all flew in together and threw their brooms in a heap on the freshly mown grass.

"Man, I'm hungry" Ron said rubbing his stomach, Hermione stuck out her bottom lip and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"My poor Ron, let's get you some food" she laughed and they sat down at the picnic table as Molly brought out a feast.

"Here we are, fill up boys" she looked at Hermione and Ginny "and ladies" she winked at them both and flicked her wand; four plates flew out of the kitchen door and rested in front on them.

"This looks amazing, thank you" Hermione thanks Molly as she made her way into the house, flapping her hand as if it wasn't necessary. Ron slapped his hands together and licked his lips.

"Let's get stuck in"

The feast had been destroyed mostly by Ron, after half an hour. The boys sat with their hands on their full bellies, moaning under their breaths.

"You really don't know when to stop" Ginny commented laughing with Hermione, Ron patted his stomach and chuckled.

"I'm a growing man, need all that protein. Right Hermione?" he winked at his girlfriend and Harry smirked down at his lap.

"I like you buff, not fat" she said flatly and Ron scowled at her.

"Come on Harry, lets teach these women what real men can do" he straddled the bench and unhooked his leg from underneath the table, Harry shortly followed; rolling his eyes at Ginny.

They took off into the air again, a slight breeze had picked up which cooled Ron's face and neck and he rose into the sky.

"Ron, bet you can't catch this one" Harry challenged and Ron simply rubbed his hands together, Harry flew further away and lobbed the Quaffle with a great force. Ron stretched his arm out in front of him and lent forward as he and the Quaffle closed the distance, suddenly his foot slipped and he grabbed the front of the broom causing it to dip and causing him to jolt forward and plummet to the ground. Hermione watched, her face frozen as he fell. His arms where ragged and hung from his body as the distance from the earth grew smaller and with a spine chilling thud he hit the ground.

"RON!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, there seemed to be a bit of a technical hitch with me putting up the chapter and instead sit put chapter 11 up! Well here's chapter 12! Sorry about the cliff hanger but I've got to keep ya'll interested! Have fun and please review :)**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione sat feverishly on the edge of an ugly coloured sponge arm chair, she tapped her right foot impatiently as she waited for the news. She heard quiet mumbles behind her from the others, but it seemed that she couldn't hear, couldn't speak, barely even move. Visions of him hitting the ground replayed over and over again in her mind, the crunching sound echoing in her ears.

She recalled the moment she reached him and fell down at his side, his body lying limp face first into the grass. She hovered her hands above his body unable to convince herself to touch him, suddenly she felt a pair of hands pull her away from his body and Arthur replacing her position next to Ron. They came to St Mungo's immediately, Ron had been gone for a few hours.

A pair of rapid footsteps made her quickly stand from the seat and investigate where the noise was pursuing from. She saw a small blonde nurse stride past her and down an empty corridor, still nothing. Just as she sat back into the arm-chair another nurse appeared round the corner and approached Hermione.

"Weasley?" She asked Hermione, and she looked up at the nurse searching for answers in her eyes.

"Yes! How is my son?" Molly interrupted before Hermione could say anything.

The nurse turned to face Molly and held her palms up, she looked at Hermione now.

"He's perfectly fine, just a few broken bones. Very lucky indeed" she told them and everyone let out a sigh of relief, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Thank god he's okay" she mumbled against his shoulder. Harry rubbed her shoulder-blade and kissed the side of her face.

"Me too, me too" he sighed and glanced at Hermione who was standing beside Molly, her hands shaking mildly as she clutched her elbows.

"How bout' we let Mr. Weasley see his wife first" the nurse said smiling, Hermione's heart dropped as she heard the word wife and couldn't help but smile, she felt her cheeks beginning to redden.

"I'm not..I'm not his wife, Molly you should see him" Hermione offered but Molly patted her shoulder and shook her head.

"He'll only be asking for you sweet heart, go on" she smiled sweetly as Hermione's face lit up and received a quick embrace.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I won't be long" she turned on her heel and followed the nurse down the corridor, George approached her as they turned a corner.

"Hermione! What's happened? Where's Ron?" George asked waving his hands gasping for breath, Hermione held his arms down.

"George, he's fine. The others are round there, they'll tell you everything. I just need to see him" she half smiled at him and he wiped the beads of sweat now forming on his brow.

"Okay, good. Tell him I'll see him in a bit yeah?" He asked already making his way down the corridor, Hermione nodded and continued after the nurse into Ron's room. The nurse led Hermione down a barely lit corridor, their footsteps bounced off the white walls as they headed toward to end.

"He's in a private room" the nurse informed her as they reached the door "someone will be checking on him soon" she added and checked her wrist. "I must be getting on, busy evening" she chuckled and headed off the way they came.

Hermione pushed on the mahogany door, it was dark apart from a small light by Ron's head. His arm was in a cotton sling and he sported a fresh blackened eye, he snored lightly as Hermione made her way toward his bed. She perched herself next to him on the bed and took his free hand, her fingers wrapped around his knuckled and squeezed. His eyes flickered open and winced at his swollen eye, he twinned his fingers through hers and smiled softly at her. Hermione felt her eyes beginning to fill and Ron touched her face, she tried to smile though her lip still quivered.

"Don't cry, I'm here" he spoke, his voice deep and croaky, he pulled Hermione close to him, not letting he see the pain on his face. He inhaled her smell and kissed the crown of her head "I'm here"

Several minutes past before Hermione sat up and wiped the remaining tears from under her eyes, Ron still held tightly to her hand.

"Are you in pain?" She asked examining his broken body, Ron attempted to shrug but his shoulder sent a shock down his arm.

"A little" he chuckled and fidgeted to sit more upright. "How far did I fall?" He asked.

"Too far, I was so scared" she told him and Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown off... I guess it's good I don't remember a thing" he scratched his head then flinched at a healing cut on his hair-line.

"I must say, I can't wait for that eye to heal" she joked and Ron frowned.

"Doesn't it make me look hard?" He laughed "tell people I beat up a few death eaters" he added and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Tell them whatever, I'm just glad your okay" she planted a soft kiss against his lips and Ron groaned.

"I'm sorry!" She said pulling away quickly.

"You didn't hurt me, we're just not going to be able to.. You know" he moaned and Hermione shook her head.

"Only you would think about sex straight after a major accident!" She laughed and placed her hand softly on his thigh, "I'm surprised you haven't mentioned food yet!" She added looking around for some sort of menu.

"Yeah, now you've said it I could sure do with some food" he admitted and Hermione smirked.

"Looks like your going to be back to yourself in no time"

"That. was. fantastic" Ron panted as he rolled off Hermione and on his back. Hermione giggled and switched to her side.

"As always" she bit her lip and Ron quickly pressed his lips to hers. There was a moment twenty minutes ago where the couple were able to sneak off and have their first intimate moment for two weeks.

"How come you never told me about the nurse thinking you were my wife?" Ron asked after a moment, Hermione raised her eye brows.

"I guess it wasn't important then" she replied and ran her fingers over his chest.

"One day" he began "we'll have the biggest wedding, and we'll have a charming house and the most colourful Christmas and a son, maybe a dog" Hermione chuckled.

"Well what if we have a girl?" She asked and Ron scratched his chin.

"I guess that will be fine"

"You want all that?" She asked and Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"Some day, I want to grow old with you Miss Granger" he pulled her close to his body and kissed her forehead.

"Some day huh?" She murmured listening to his echoing heart beat.

"Some day"


	13. Chapter 13

**Morning, afternoon, evening! Hope you're having a pleasant day wherever you are in the universe. Here's another chapter for my happy readers, two in one week; lucky buggers! Well please review and feel free to promote on tumblr or whatever! Many thanks **

Chapter 13

It had been the first night they had spent apart and Ron lay awake thinking of her sleeping on the floor below. However she was not sleeping, instead she hung half off the toilet bowl. Her face was hot and clammy but she felt cold and shivered violently. It took most of her strength to get up from the cool bathroom floor and over the hall.

Ron descended the stairs unable to stay away from her for another moment, he was surprised when he saw her exiting the bathroom in such way.

"Hermione" he gasped and pulled her into an embrace, Hermione pushed on his chest weakly.

"Ron, I don't want you to get sick" she protested but all Ron did was hush her and kiss the crown of her head.

"You didn't tell me you felt sick" Ron said looking down at her pale face, Hermione simply shrugged.

"I didn't know until 20 minutes ago" she replied attempting to laugh but felt her stomach heave. Ron pushed her hair off her sweaty forehead and lead her up the stairs holding her by her small waist.

"Stay in my room, I'll sleep on the floor" Ron suggested as they reached his bedroom, Hermione was literally unaccounted for, already dozing asleep.

Ron scooped her in his arms and gently placed her into his warm bed, Hermione automatically reached for the duvet and pulled it up to her chin.

"Goodnight" Ron spoke but Hermione did not utter a single syllable, he smiled sweetly at her sleeping body and pulled spare blankets from under his bed and settled on the rug. He watched her as the covers rose and fell as she peacefully slept, he knew then that he'd always care for her.

Morning came quickly and when Ron awoke he saw his bed empty, his neck ached as well as having a rather painful dead leg. Making his way down to the kitchen he stretched his arms and twisted his neck until it cracked.

To Ron's amazement the kitchen was empty, glancing at the large clock he sighed. 12:45 he'd really slept in, looking down he noticed a folded piece of parchment lying alone on the kitchen table. It read:

_Morning Ronald,_

_We've gone to fetch some supplies for this evening, my mum and dad are being forced to join us for dinner. _

Ron smiled at that part and continued to read.

_I didn't want to wake you, thanks for being my hero last night. _

_Your Hermione. _

Ron placed the note in his back pocket, then a rush of panic fell over him. The Grangers. Diner. Here. He bounded up the stairs, bustled into his room and opened the small wardrobe. Scratching his head and looking utterly lost he questioned himself, what the hell was he supposed to wear?

Hermione insisted that herself and Molly ventured to a Muggle supermarket to buy the ingredients for tonight's meal. Hermione pushed the shopping trolley whilst Molly stared at its funny looking wheels.

"Now what is this for?" Molly asked touching the cold metal of the trolley.

"Well.. You put your shopping inside, it helps you carry the heavy stuff" Hermione explained pushing it slowly toward the supermarkets entrance. Molly held back a little behind her, almost frightened to go inside. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Molly and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it"

Hermione was right, Molly spent a good two hours whizzing around the store and gathered courage to even use the trolley. Hermione trailed behind picking different items and returning them back to the selves, until she stumbled across a quiet aisle. She quickly looked at Molly who was talking kindly to the young man behind the deli counter, then walked up the isle. Her eyes scanned for the item she desired until her gaze fell upon it. She reached for it hesitantly before clasping her fingers around it and reading its necessary information. She felt sick again, and it was because of what she was holding.

"You ready sweetheart" Molly asked as Hermione approached her and placed her item into the trolley, from which Molly did not question. Hermione nodded and grabbed the front of the metal basket on wheels to help steer as they headed toward the tills.

Parking the full trolley of purchased products round the corner, Hermione opened her small beaded bag and Molly dropped each shopping bag in one by one.

"Fancy getting some lunch?" Molly asked and Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

Both women sat in a booth in a busy pub, Hermione ordered them a glass of wine to drink whist eating their meal; which Molly seemed to be very impressed with.

"Molly" Hermione said after the waitress delivered their food to the table and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Yes my dear" she replied shaking salt onto her chips. Hermione picked up her glass and went to take a sip, but instead placed it back on the table.

"What did do, when you..." She paused and Molly looked up at her.

"When I what?" She asked, and Hermione's eyes began to water.

"When you, when you fell pregnant with Bill?" She murmured looking down at her fingers digging into the oak table.

"Oh my dear, you're not?" She asked taking the hand closest to her and squeezing it. Hermione looked at her and shrugged.

"No, I mean well... Possibly" and Hermione's lip began to tremble. Molly quickly pulled her to her chest and stroked her back.

"Oh my dear, you're the same age as I was when I had Bill!" Molly told her and wiped a tear from under her eye.

"Have you spoke to Ron?" She asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I only figured it out last night. I mean, we were careful... I made sure of that!" Hermione told her and began to sob again. Molly shimmered out of the booth and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Let's get you home, cuppa tea will do" Molly suggested and Hermione left some Muggle money on the table to cover the uneaten food.

Ron had finally found the outfit, he admired himself in the mirror surrounded by most of the contents of his wardrobe. He wore a white shirt with red checked squares, black trousers and completed with a black tie. Hermione would be pleased with the amount of effort and would help his chances of sleeping together later that night. Suddenly his door opened and he stopped looking at himself to see Harry in his door way.

"Your back! Thought Hermione would come up" Ron said as Harry entered his room and perched on his bed.

"I didn't go with Hermione, me and Gin went for a walk" Harry told Ron.

"You mean she's been alone, with my mother" he slapped his forehead with his palm and settled next to Harry.

"What's all this for?" Harry asked pinching at his crisp shirt.

"Oh, Hermione's parents are coming for dinner" Harry laughed and nodded.

"You look decent, I'm sure they'll approve" he laughed and rose from the low bed.

"Thanks mate, umm tell Hermione to come up when she arrives" Ron asked and Harry left his room.

Hermione sat impatiently on the rim of the bath, she tapped the sides with her finger nails; filling the silence. She didn't take her eyes of the muggle test, but didn't want to see its result. She thought of the conversation she would be having with Ron in a few minutes, what scared her most was that she wasn't sure how he would react.

Her heart sounded in her ears as she made her way up the stairs, wrapping her hands around the door handle she pulled down and pushed the door.

"Surprise" Ron jumped out and showed off his newly assembled outfit. He suddenly noticed Hermione's blood-shot eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

"What's the matter?" He asked settling her down on his thin mattress.

"Ron.. I need to tell you something" she stuttered, trying not to cry. Ron remained silent, just looked into her watery eyes waiting for what she needed to tell him.

"Ron, I'm pregnant"

He sat there for what felt like a lifetime, his brain was telling him to say something but his mouth was unable to move. How could he do this to her.

"Ron say something, please" she protested, tears pouring from her eyes now. Ron squeezed her hands and pulled her into an embrace, he placed his hand on the back of her head as she cried into his shoulder.

"We'll get through this" he said over and over. They sat like this for several minutes before Hermione spoke.

"What will I tell my parents?" She asked still very much teary eyed, Ron bit his lip and thought.

"Don't, not yet.. Is it only me that knows?" He asked glancing down at her still very much flat stomach.

"No, Molly kinda knows" she told him, Ron inhaled so fast he choked on air.

"What?" He started to breathe heavily as if having a panic attack.

"Don't worry Ron, she's going to help us" she comforted him "We'll tell everyone else after I see a doctor" she told him her plan. Ron agreed and held Hermione close to him. They laid on his small bed, Hermione pressing close to him. He felt her stomach press against his side and could only imagine his child growing inside of her, wrapping his arms tightly around her he rocked her gently until she fell asleep.

He'd always take care of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi readers! It's too long, but I am going to be honest with you. This was really hard for me to write, I didn't want to disappoint any readers with my decision on how I wanted the story to go. So I guess I put it off for a few weeks, but here you go a brand new chapter. Please feedback and I'm sorry if you didn't like my twist!**

**Chapter 14**

"Mum!" Hermione launched herself into her mothers tight embrace as she entered the kitchen. Mrs. Granger held her daughter at arms width and studied her for a few seconds, long enough for Hermione to beginning squirming uncomfortably.

"I still can't get over how much my little girl has grown" she said cupping Hermione's cheek in her palm, Mr. Granger placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and gazed upon his daughter.

"I'll have to agree with you there, a beautiful young woman" he complimented and Hermione gushed.

"Please, let's try to make it through a roast without embarrassing me further" Hermione chuckled and kissed her father square on the cheek.

"Dad, go find Arthur...tell him about the Internet he was absolutely fascinated about it last afternoon" with a quick nod he disappeared into the living room. Mrs. Granger pulled abruptly on Hermione's elbow, yanking her into a quiet corner where they couldn't be heard.

"Your different, something's up" she said out right, gazing into her daughters eyes. Hermione chuckled and wrapped her hands around her elbows, protecting her body from her Mother's inquisitive looks.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine" Hermione tried to tell her but Mrs. Granger persisted.

"I know I haven't really seen you for the best part of a year, but I know my daughter enough to know something is up" she pointed her finger and Hermione and scowled playfully.  
"I'll find out soon enough missis" she laughed to herself and Hermione produced a faint smile as her mum left her to most likely, annoy Molly.

"I'm sure you will" Hermione muttered to herself and propped up against the cool walls of the burrow. She sighed as she felt the ever-increasing butterfly feeling in her stomach, she wanted to vomit, cry but most of all tell the truth.

Ron saw Hermione arguing with herself in a corner, as he played with Victoire, Australia had left them missing the birth of Bill's first-born and Ron was catching up valuable time of being an uncle. Ron handed Victoire back to Flur and approached Hermione.

"Are you winning?" He asked as he got close enough to her, Hermione's eyes widened in shock and Ron noticed goosebumps appear on her forearms.

"Ron, you frightened me" she said still holding her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed that you looked a little... Well it's understandable" he bent down close to her ear.  
"I'm really freaking out too" he admitted and gently squeezed Hermione's waist. She looked up at his face, she admired him so much it almost hurt and this, this meant as much to him as it would to her. No more lies.

Dinner was almost unbearable, the collar of her emerald green jumper grew uncomfortable as she felt herself burning up. The constant glares from her Mother and Molly made her feel irritated, her gazes flickered from a curious Mother to a worried Molly. She had enough and squeezed Ron's hand.

"You okay?" He whispered, turning his body so nobody could hear their conversation.

"I just need a few minutes, tell everyone I'm not feeling well" she told him and got up from the table, her chair making a loud screeching which caused most attention to draw at her.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" she announced and the table shared a few awkward glancing toward Ron as she left the kitchen.

"Girls stuff" Ron said as Hermione existed out the door.

Once safely in the toilet she lifted the damp jumper over her head, her arms and chest glimmered with beads of sweat and her cheeks burned. Sitting down on the toilet seat with her head pressing firmly into the palms of her hands, she began to cry. She watched as dropped of water cascaded from the bath tap, each drop echoing around the small room; leaving a small puddle by the plug.

Her palms touched the base of her stomach, the side of her hands resting on the top of her thighs. Everything was happening all at once and to fast, the heat rose from her toes all the way to her head and her head began to spin. Glancing once at a blurry version of herself in the mirror she lost focus and just like if somebody had flicked the switch, everything went dark.

Ron sat nervously on the seat next Hermione's bed, after she hadn't returned to the table he began to worry. A few hefty shoulder barges on the bathroom door left him finding an unconscious Hermione curled on the cold floor. Molly was certain that she didn't need medical help and just insisted that she would be placed in her bed for the time being.

Ron clutched her hand tightly and she began to stir, Hermione's eyes flickered a few times before they squinted open. Her eyeballs darted around the room until she realised where she was, she cleared her throat before she quietly spoke.

"I fainted" she said adding a half smile which made Ron chuckle. He gently rubbed his long fingers over her pale knuckles before kissing her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Mum said they won't need to owl anyone til' morning...just to be safe" his eyes flickered down her body and Hermione's eyes followed. She squeezed his hand and he focused his attention to her face again.

"I could do with some water" she admitted sitting up against the head-board, ignoring the slight spinning sensation. Ron poured her a large glass and carefully placed it into her clammy palms, he watched as she brought the glass to her lips and swallowed gulps of cold water.

"Better?" Ron asked taking the empty glass out of her hand and Hermione nodded.

"Much" she laughed lightly then swung one leg out of her bed and on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ron took his arms and wrapped one over her shoulder and the other round her waist.

"I'm not staying in bed all day, are my Mum and Dad still here?" She asked him as she willingly allowed him to place a jumper over her head and pull her arms through the holes.

"They left about a half hour ago" he informed her then retained his position as her support, holding her under the waist.

"Ron I can do it by myself you know, you don't have to wrap me in cotton" she said sternly, only to be ignored.

"Your carrying our child, to me your fine china" he told her and helped her down the long staircase. Hermione felt her insides swell, hearing Ron say "our child" was just the thing she needed to hear.

Hermione placed herself on a large armchair, she drew her knees to her chest and Ron placed a knitted blanket over her.

"You know we don't want to cook the baby" Hermione joked, pointing out the excessive amount of layers Ron had wrapped her in. Ron quickly removed the blanket and lobbed on the other sofa, Hermione noticed Ron's expression as he shuffled awkwardly on the spot.

"Come here" she offered her hand out to him, standing up slightly so he could sit on the armchair she relaxed back on his lap. She curled herself around him snaking her arms around his chest and quickly kissed his cheek.

Ron ran his hand round the small of her back and rested on her hip, Hermione snuggled herself against his body and rested her head just under his chin. Ron's nose filled with his favourite smell, a mix of cinnamon, parchment and that perfume he'd bought her. Hermione listened to his rapid heart beat, she'd love the effect she had on him and spread her hand over his heart, he was hers.  
They didn't know how long they sat in silence for but as soon as Hermione's eyelids began to feel heavy, Harry burst into the living room.

"Good way of getting out of the washing up Hermione" Harry teased slumping on the opposite sofa, hanging one leg over the arm of the seat. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it, has Bill gone?" Ron asked, fiddling with the curls in Hermione's hair.

"Yeah, said to tell Hermione to get better soon.." He waved his hand in the air "all that malarchy" Ron threw a small cushion and hit him square in the face knocking his glasses off his nose and tumbling too his lap.

"Mate!" Harry returned his glasses over his eyes and watched the couple as they exchanged looks to one another.  
"What?" Harry finally said breaking the silence, the pair gazed at him but Ron shock his head.

"Nothing, just wondering when Hermione was thinking about going to bed?" He turned to Hermione and she bit her lip.

"Erm... Probably now" she answered and Harry slapped his knee.

"Something's up, I know you two more than anyone" he rose to his feet and headed to the stairs. "I'll stay in George's room, I suppose you'll want to share" he turned his nose up at them and disappeared.

"I hate lying to him" Hermione said after she heard the bedroom door slam. Ron rubbed her lower back with his palm.

"Me too".

The next few days were tense in the burrow, everyone had their suspicions that Ron and Hermione weren't quite right. Harry and Ginny ate their breakfast together, Molly was listening to their conversation as she took extra time whilst doing the dishes.

"They haven't argued for days!" Ginny said over a large bowl of cereal. Harry moved his head from  
side to side as he finished a mouthful of toast.

"Exactly! They're not telling us something" he waved his finger in the air of the direction of the stairs.  
"Betcha anything they'll be tiptoeing around us today" Harry snarled as he bit into his toast again.

"Oh Harry, what if its bad?" Ginny worried for them, Hermione hadn't spoken to her in days. Harry shrugged and got up from the table, placing his plate into the large sink.

"Don't you think they could have come to us?" He asked and Ginny also shrugged.

"I'm sure everything will be fine soon" Molly said interrupting as Harry went to fetch the post that just arrived. Flicking through he separated his from the rest.

"I hope so Molly, I want my best friends back" he slumped off to his chair in the corner and opened his letters.

Ron entered the kitchen shortly followed by Hermione, who sat herself next to Ginny.

"Morning everyone" Ron greeted stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly. Molly was the only person to reply and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you much recently Gin" Hermione said quietly after a few moments of awkward silence. Ginny turned round to face her pushing her bowl into the middle of the table.

"I've missed our chats before bed, now your always with him" she pointed at her big brute for a brother and Hermione touched her shoulder. The truth was, now Hermione had discovered that she was carrying Ron's child, she'd almost become inseparable. She put it down to being frightened and the only person that was able to doubt her fears was Ron.

"I'm sorry Gin, it's just... Listen we'll talk later" Hermione said and Ginny touched her hand, nodded once and left the kitchen.

"Ron!" Harry shouted holding out a letter he just opened. Ron raised his eyebrows curiously when Harry waved a piece of parchment high in the air,Hermione watched as Ron's eyes darted from side to side.

"Do you realise what this is?" Harry asked and Ron's face lit up with a huge smile. Harry slapped his hand square on Ron's back and laughed.

"We're going to be Auror's mate!" Harry announced, Molly threw her hands into the air.

"At last! I've been wanted to tell you for weeks, dad made me promise" she kissed Ron's forehead and both of Harry's cheeks.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him on the mouth, he held her tightly around her waist and looked deeply into her eyes. His fears had subsided, he could finally look after Hermione... His family. Hermione smiled sweetly at him, his dreams had come true and she had never felt so proud.


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings and salutations! Here's another chapter for my lovely readers, just a bit of a warning.. It's got a bit steamy! Things are progressing nicely and have a few twists round the corner. Please don't be a stranger to leave reviews, promise I won't bite! **

**Chapter 15**

"Ron please, I don't want to argue now" Hermione pleaded, choosing another bunch of flowers from a large stall in the middle of a busy street. Ron rolled his eyes making sure it was unseen by Hermione and leant against a near by street lamp as he waited for her to buy the "right flowers".

He gazed up to the sky, looked like rain. The summer had officially ended he thought letting a shallow sigh escape his lungs, not only did it mean no more Quidditch it also meant no more picnics under the oak tree with Hermione, it was the place he loved almost as much as her.

It had been 3 weeks since Hermione had broken the news that he was going to become a Father, today they were attending a welcome home meal at the Grangers. Ron stood patiently as he watched her chatting with the young stall owner. This was one of the many things he admired about Hermione, she could make conversation with a stranger and treat them like she'd known them for years. His mouth produced a small smirk at her polite smile and wave as she strutted over to Ron.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione asked tucking the bright bunch of exotic flowers safety under her arm.

"Nothing" he murmured and placed his hand on her left hip and Hermione lent on his side as they continued their journey up the high street.

The Grangers house was a short walk from the small town, they arrived just as tiny droplets of rain began to fall from the ever darkening hurried to the door and Ron leant slightly over Hermione's head, sheltering her from the increasing down pour. Hermione knocked twice and her mother answered the door immediately.

"Oh get inside, quick don't want you both catching a cold" she said as she huddled the pair quickly inside. Hermione removed her shoes along with Ron and placed them under the side cabinet, looking up Hermione realised how long it had been.

The walls were covered in white, this reminded her of her parents profession, it was clean and neat. Splashes of color came in extraordinary pieces of decor, that Mrs. Granger had found for next to nothing and simply done them up herself. Hermione glided her hands over pieces of furniture she recognised, feeling the memories they held radiate at her fingertips.

"Oh mum, its beautiful" Hermione complimented as they entered the kitchen where was stirring numerous pots and pans. The whole room seemed bigger and brighter, again the kitchen was a glossy white and shined as interior lights bounced off its surfaces. It was as large as the burrows but much more contemporary, Ron looked around astonished at what he was looking at.

Hermione took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, if anything she would pick the comforts and homeliness of the burrow. She didn't want to make Ron expect this is what he needed to give her, so she tried not to give so many compliments.

"I brought you these" Hermione held out the large bouquet in front of her and her mother took them graciously.

"These are absolutely beautiful" remarked, smelling the variety of flowers and placing them into a vase that had just filled with water. "Thank you" she added and smiled at Hermione and Ron.

"Now, what about a tour?"

"It really is beautiful, what you've done with it" Ron complimented, from which mouth lifted in both corners and she sweetly touched his shoulder.

"And this, is your room" announced as they reached the end of the tour, Hermione gave Ron a nervous look , they hadn't discussed living arrangement as yet.

Hesitantly she push the door knob, slowly a bright room exposed itself. Instead of the continuing theme of white, her room was a light lavender colour with all the features painted in a white gloss. Her mattress had changed from a single to a large double, its frame white cast iron with miniature sculptures of roses. Venturing inside her bedroom, gripping Ron's fingers as she led him.

"What do you think?" interrupted, fiddling nervously with her fingers in the doorway. Hermione gawked at the transformed room and flashed a smile to her mother.

"It's perfect, I mean.." She glanced at Ron who was smiling boldly at her "You and Dad have done so well".

Mrs. Grangers body filled with delight, she mimicked punching the air and swinging her hands like a gold medalist.

"I told your father you'd love it!"

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and twitched her mouth slightly, as if she was about to speak. Ron's eyebrows narrowed at her strange behaviour and he turned his head questionably to the side.

Mrs. Granger watched Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and spoke.

"I'll leave you two to settle, dinners in a bit" Mrs. Granger informed them, reaching inside the room to grab the door handle and pull in softly to a close.

"What's up?" Ron asked as soon as the sound of footsteps subsided. Hermione perched on the side of the bed and rested her hands in her lap.

"It's just...I have no idea what to do" Hermione admitted, staring down at her fingernails. Ron sighed deeply and sat next to her, he placed his hand on the base of her spine and the other on her thigh.

"You do exactly what your thinking, what ever it is... That's the right decision" he told her, his voice genuine as he looked at her face. Hermione turned her head and forcefully kissed his lips, Ron lifted his hands and kissed her back, completely stricken by her actions.

"I choose you, I always will choose you" she said their mouths inches apart, Ron licked his lips and lent in for another kiss.

Their breathing became erratic as they undressed each other, Hermione's hand glided down Ron's shirt, unbuttoning it as she went. Ron lifted the jumper over her head and kissed her neck and chest, nipping slightly at her skin with his teeth. Ron craved her touch, the way her body felt, they hasn't been intimate in weeks and Ron was beginning to feel the tension.

Hermione lay on her back her head deep in the newly purchased pillows, Ron towered over her, bending down to trail soft kisses from her belly to her mouth. Hermione giggled as he dug his nose into the ticklish part of her neck, she wrapped his arms around his neck and dug her nails into his back as their bodies fell back into its natural rhythm.

Ron made sure not to press all of his weight on Hermione, afraid that he could injure the baby, he wanted to be close to her but remained this way.

Hermione pulled Ron's head to the side of hers as they made love, Ron's chin dug into her shoulder and Hermione kissed the side of his head between moans that escaped her lips. Both of their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you" Hermione whimpered.

"I love you".

In the heist of it all neither Ron nor Hermione had chance to cast a silencing charm, so as they entered the kitchen they received smirks from Mrs. Granger and a scowl from .

"Smells wonderful!" Hermione interjected the growing silence, letting go of Ron's grip and took herself over to help him.

"Come sit, Ron" invited, tapping the large cushion next to her, the noise seemed to echo in Ron's ears and with a large gulp he stepped over the coffee table to sit next his girlfriends Mother.

Ron's palms began to sweat as he anxiously tapped his knees with his fingers, he'd smile awkwardly at ever so often. He felt so many emotions at once, first he had only met the Hermione's parents a hand full of times and yet he'd been foolish enough to get her pregnant and still not have the guts to tell them. Even more than that he didn't want to be a disappointment to them, he wanted to prove that Hermione would be in safe hands with him.

He looked around the open planned kitchen, living area and relished over the expensive pieces of furniture and artifacts he'd never seen before. It struck him that he wouldn't be able to give all of this for Hermione, he hoped so much that she wouldn't want it because all he wanted and wished was for her to be happy. With or without him.

"Hermione told me you got accepted into a special program within the ministry?" interrupted Ron's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's like a type of law enforcement" Ron told her nodding his head and she repeated his action.

"I see, that's really impressive! You should be proud" Ron smiled at this, he was happy she had approved.

" , can I speak freely?" Ron asked and lent forward so Hermione was out of ear shot.

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I wanted to prove myself to you" he paused and gazed at Hermione "prove that I am everything and more for your daughter, I care about her so much and I want you do something for me" his eyes switched gaze and he looked into eyes.

"Anything"

"I want you to convince her to go back to Hogwarts, she won't go because of me...and unfortunately she won't listen to me" he chuckled "I can't see her miss out on something she loves" he added.

"But she loves you" told him, this made the top of Ron's ears tingle. He was silent fora moment then spoke again.

"I think you'll find she's had her experience at that school, going back, remembering everything that happened... It will kill her" Ron thought for a moment then realised that she was right, he couldn't send her away let alone pregnant, but to a place that they both loved and hated.

"Dinners up" announced as she put out the plates. Hermione skipped to Ron and rested on his knees, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. Hermione lent forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips, after they pulled apart Ron brushed his lips over hers.

"I think we should tell them"

Ron couldn't digest the thought, as he looked at Hermione chatting happily with her parents he wondered how could she not be nervous. For the first time in his life he was beginning to push the food on his plate around with his fork, not feeling hungry...but sick.

"Mum, Dad" Hermione got her parents attention, then reached for Ron's hand. "We've got something to announce" she said happily. Ron's eyes flickered from both parents faces. remained stern as if he knew what was going to come out of his daughters mouth and was ready to pounce at him with a knife. 's face, however, remained soft.

"Well.. Your going to be Grandparents"


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys, hope you all had a delightful summer! Unfortunately I'm back to college this week and well that means I'm not going to be able to write as much! However, I will indeed finish this story so please stick with it. You can always PM me if it's getting on a bit! Right, here is a brand new chapter.

Chapter 16.

Ron wasn't sure what hit him first, the spoonful of scolding soup he just inhaled or Hermione's fathers fist. He should have seen it coming, face was already turning a beatroot colour when Hermione said she had something to tell them. Ron now lay on his back, holding his spoon and still very much in the chair so his legs stood high in the air. As far as he knew the blow didn't knock him unconscious but it had left him seeing two Hermione's kneeing beside him.

"Ron?" Hermione was gently touching his already bruising cheek, Ron squeezed his eyes shut then quickly opened; he was certainly seeing stars. He could hear shouting madly at her husband in the kitchen, he felt guilty that they were fighting.

"I am so sorry, I.. I really don't know what to say" Hermione choked and began to cry, Ron immediately sat up ignoring the spinning in his head.

"Don't worry, look your dad will calm down and I'll get some ice for my face" he laughed a little and wiped a tear from Hermione's cheek. "He'll come around, just needs a little time" he added and pulled his chin with his finger to softly placed a sweet kiss on Hermione's lips. Ron slowly got up, using Hermione for support and replaced the dining chair back to its upright position then settled back on it. Hermione ran her hand through his hair as she stood next to him, Ron held his arm round her back and his hand rested on her hip.

"I'll make you some tea" she said and pecked him on the cheek, Ron faced the table and gazed upon the table of uneaten food. He gathered up the plates, bowls and cutlery and stacked them. He lent the tall stack against him and took small steps to the kitchen, he kicked the bottom of the door so it slightly opened then used his shoulder to peek through. Only and Hermione stood in there, it was silent apart from the noise of the kettle coming to a slight boil. Ron made his presence clear clearing his throat, both women turned their heads sharply in his direction.

"Urm, where shall I put these ?" Ron asked cooly and half smiled at her. rushed forward and took the top bowls making the load lighter.

"You don't have to do that Ron" she told him and placed the bowls into the kitchen sink, Ron repeated her actions and let down the plates carefully. He turned around and placed his hands deep into his trouser pockets, lent against the stove her arms crossed. Hermione quietly made four cups of tea, the sound of the spoon clinking against the mugs shivered down her spine.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione asked as she handed her mother a hot cup of tea.

"He's gone into his study, Ron... I know this is a long shot and I wouldn't be surprised if you say no, but would you care to take him his tea?" asked and took the mug out of Hermione's hand and placed it into Ron's grip. Ron didn't say anything but he gave Hermione a reassuring look and left the kitchen.

Ron had to think hard where the study was, he vaguely remembered from the tour earlier that afternoon however, it was much darker now and all the doors in the landing looked the same. He nervously stood in front of the door he was sure was the right one, the mug began to feel extremely heavy and he swear his face started to hurt more. He decided not to knock as he entered the study, there seemed to only be one light in the far corner. The first thing Ron noticed was the amount of books sat on shelfs, he could imagine a young Hermione with her father in this room sharing a book enjoying each others company.

Mr. Granger was holding a small frame in his lap. He didn't look up when Ron placed the tea onto the desk and relaxed into the chair next to him. Ron glanced at the photograph in hands, it was Hermione and her father holding a baby. Ron then noticed that this was not Hermione and that Hermione was the small bundle of joy being held in her fathers arms.

"I'll never forget how I felt when Hermione was born" said still looking down at the frame. "I was so scared" he laughed to himself then glided his thumb over his daughters small face. "Yet I couldn't believe that something so beautiful was ours, now that she's grown into a beautiful woman you've taken her" he looked at Ron and he noticed that he was crying. Ron didn't know what to say, so he remained silent and continued to listen to . "Ron, I'm terribly sorry for my actions" he apologised and Ron nodded once giving him a sincere smile.

"I want you to hear me and Hermione out, please come down and we can talk" Ron said after a few moments of silence, didn't speak but just replaced the picture frame back on the coffee table and got to his feet. Ron patted his back and they left the room and headed back downstairs for a discussion Ron wasn't looking forward to.

Sitting in the lounge Hermione couldn't look at her father, the image of her Father hitting Ron's cheek kept repeating in her head. As yet the only words that had been said were a few whispers between herself and Ron.

"Dad, I just want to make clear that this wasn't Ron's fault" Hermione spoke first, only to then be to interrupted.

"I hope it was my fault" Ron blurted out. The room seemed to drown in silence until Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, shortly after joined in.

"Yes Ron, I guess it was your fault" she laughed a little more than placed her hand onto his thigh. "Just please don't just blame Ron, it obviously takes two to tango" she admitted to which winced at.

"You both are just so young" lent forward and pressed her hands together. "What you were talking about Ron, how could she return to Hogwarts?" she added and waited for Hermione to reply.

"I've decided to work for the ministry, like Ron. We'll be perfectly stable and with the help and support, we will all get through this" Hermione said and Ron threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand.

"This, right here is a blessing" Ron spoke up and he felt his eyes begin to water. "There will never be a moment where I will look at my beautiful child and regret it" he looked directly at and with a nod he felt accepted.

The pair laid entwined in Ron's bed. Hermione snuggled close to Ron's side and wrapped her forearm around his naked chest. Ron's cheek ached and he lifted his hand to his face to softly press it.

"That was interesting" Hermione joked laughing lightly.

"Imagine when we tell everybody else" Ron sighed and imagined everyone's reactions, suddenly a horrible feeling came over him. He wondered what people would say, old friends from Hogwarts would refer to him as 'the guy that got Hermione Granger pregnant'. Hermione felt his body tense and she propped herself up with her elbow, she searched for his face in the darkness.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Ronald, I know when something is up" she placed her palm over his un-bruised cheek and remained silent until Ron gathered up courage to speak.

"I don't want all this to ruin you, I want you to be able to do everything you want to in life and I can't help that this can hold you back" once Ron had said it he felt a tone of pressure escape his chest.

"I need to make this clear, I will never be happy unless I'm with you, I don't care what anybody thinks because from here and out it's just the three of us. I will never blame you for this Ron, please don't feel guilty" Hermione's words echoed in Ron's head and he fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her towards him to kiss her full on the mouth.

"I won't let you two down" he whispered and Hermione believed him.


End file.
